Hasta Cuando Dios se Equivoca
by PolidL-Chan
Summary: AU.¿Un Demonio con cara de Angel, ó un Angel tras la mascara de un Demonio? Los prejuicios son malos y nos hacen cometer toda clase de errores; ¿Pero que pasaria si este error te costara perder algo tan valioso como la vida de lo que mas amabas? Laven...
1. Prologo

_**PROLOGO**_

No se suponía que fuese así….

Me tendieron una trampa; querían deshacerse de mí y no encontraron otra mejor forma de hacerlo más que esta.

No es que les guarde rencor a mis superiores, es decir, soy un Exorcista o como nos llaman los mortales un "Arcángel" y se supone que no tengo ese tipo de sentimientos hacia nada ni nadie, a menos de que sea un Akuma o un Noah que son conocidos popularmente como "Demonios".

Mi nombre es Levastiám y siempre he sido el ejemplo a seguir de mis compañeros, la "perfección" convertida en guerrero, la Mano Izquierda de Dios (si, leyeron bien, la izquierda. Jesucristo murió hace mucho y es mentira que va a volver. Tontos mortales si tanto esperan a que vuelva, ¿Por qué lo mataron en primer lugar? Ahora no se quejen) etc.

Pero por increíble que a los mortales les parezca, la vida en el "Cielo" es muy MUY aburrida.

Trabajar con San Pedro en el Purgatorio con lo del juicio de almas es lo más remotamente interesante que he logrado hacer desde que fallecí en 1759 y me trajeron aquí como "Recompensa" porque cuando estaba con vida fui un _**Buen Samaritano**_ y cuentista reconocido por crear historias como "La Bella Durmiente", "El Principito", "Anastasia", entre otras… y viajaba por todo el mundo haciendo feliz a todo infante que se me cruzara en mi camino…

¿Qué puedo decir? Desde que tengo uso memoria he amado a los niños y de hecho mi esposa fue menor que yo por 19 años… lamentablemente a mis 35 años caí enfermo de gravedad; un año después, ella tan solo me abandono en tarde lluviosa en la que estaba delirando en fiebre y nunca volvió; me dejo en el momento cuando mas la necesite y ¡hasta tuvo el descaro de despedirse de mi moviendo su mano! y sin mas por ello me deje morir… nunca se me va a olvidar su nombre… lo único por lo cual he sido reprendido en mi estancia en el "Paraíso"… pues cada vez que pienso en el inmediatamente lo maldigo, SI, Maldigo el nombre de aquella hermosa criatura que encontré de casualidad medio muerta por inanición e hipotermia en los bosques mas helados que haya recorrido de Rusia, Maldigo a mi pequeña Alice

Y aquí voy otra vez desviándome del tema, ¿Por qué todo lo que digo termina de una forma u otra recordándome a ella? Es una pregunta que me ha tomado dos siglos y aun no le consigo respuesta alguna

Volviendo a lo que importa…

El caso es que la cosa con los mortales va de mal en peor y siendo que Jesús esta muerto quieren que YO valla en su lugar, Traducción para quien no entienda el lenguaje hipócrita de los Santos: quieren que me _**suicide**_ y que mi alma se pierda en la eternidad del olvido para que los mortales reflexionen con un poquito mas de cabeza este asuntito de la 3era Guerra mundial, ¿Qué no creen que eso esta muy repetido ya? ¿No les es suficiente con haber hundido la Atlántida? ¿Con derretir el polo norte?... al parecer no porque nadie hace nada por detener a ese idiota de Venezuela… ¿Chávez, no? Solo a un idiota como el se le ocurre ponerse en contra de la Casa Blanca, pobre loco suicida… pobre gente que no supo reconocer en el lío en el que se metió cuando lo nombraron presidente… ahora solo les queda rezar para que NOSOTROS lo solucionemos

Bueno la verdad es que eso no es todo lo que inquieta al Señor, en mi ultima misión, mis compañeros y yo supimos que Millenium (el Diablo, Satanás o como prefieran) encontró a un Decimocuarto Noah y que estaba planeando enviarlo a la tierra con el propósito de causar conflictos menores en el mundo para crear una especie de efecto domino y lograr que los humanos se decidan por matarse todos los unos a los otros en lugar de evitar morir bajo toneladas de agua para luego quedar igual a Marte… ohhh, Marte; si hay algo que yo pueda considerar hermoso de vivir en el cielo es su Biblioteca… ohhh su Biblioteca… ESA Biblioteca posee TODA la jodida historia de TODO el jodido universo y he de aclarar que el paisaje de Marte antes de ser solo una roca mas del espacio, es lo más hermoso que he visto en TODA mi existencia, ni siquiera el recuerdo de Alice se compara con eso

Y… ¿Lo hice otra vez, no?

AHHHGGG, bueno, en mi defensa debo decir que tengo una MUY BUENA razón para haber aceptado esta misión (ejem, suicida) de "salvar a la humanidad" (ja! Como si me importara lo que hacen con sus vidas esos idiotas) y es que yo ya he visto al Decimocuarto y la verdad es que no encuentro una mejor persona para representar a ese "Demonio"

Si, adivinaron: el Decimocuarto es nada más y nada menos que la maldita de Alice, je, como hubiese querido estar en el Arca (infierno) cuando murió para verla sufrir y pagar por lo que me hizo, maldita y mil veces maldita chiquilla

Bien regresando (otra vez) al asunto de la trampa que me pusieron…

Si bien no alcancé a botar de la presidencia al loco de Venezuela dentro de una prisión debo decir que hice mi trabajo casi perfecto, de hecho, no tuve inconveniente alguno y eso me pone de los nervios… se suponía que me iba a enfrentar a Alice y que tendríamos una ardua batalla por el destino del mundo y todo eso, pero ¿En donde esta Alice? ¿Por qué nunca vino para deshacerse de mí y dar rienda suelta al fin del mundo?

Bueno si bien no vino Alice para sacarme a patadas (no que le fuese a dar el gusto de hacerlo, pero entienden de lo que hablo ¿no?) de mi puesto de "salvador del mundo" los muy ingratos mortales decidieron que si en verdad era la reencarnación de Jesucristo debía tener el mismo final que el, desde un principio supe seria de esta forma… pero aun así me reporte con mis superiores y cual es mi sorpresa al encontrarme con que no me responden, los desgraciados me dejaron olvidado en la mortalidad a mi suerte y con la reputación que me he ganado gracias a hacer lo que ellos me pidieron

Así que tuve que ingeniármelas para volver a utilizar mis habilidades y con una precisión que no me esperaba logre que el cadáver de mi guarda espadas(que espero descanse en paz y no se vea involucrado en algo como esto) se viera igual a mi y aunque contrastara demasiado con mi piel blanca tome su parche y me lo coloque en mi ojo derecho (que he de aclarar es de un color azul cielo que rompe con todo aspecto de normalidad en mi imagen puesto a que cuando nací AMBOS eran verdes, cuando morí abandonado SEGUIAN siendo verdes, pero cuando volví al mundo de los mortales hace 40 años y me vi en un espejo; este, aunque aun podía ver, ya no era verde) y me fui de Manhatan a Guatemala y con ello dejando un escándalo por mi supuesto "suicidio" (simplemente no les quiero dar el gusto a mis superiores, pero si pretendo seguir existiendo, porque una vez muerto y devuelto al mundo mortal no hay para mas, tengo que hacerlo) mientras yo dejaba que el viento me sacudiera mi nueva cabellera, antes pelinegra, recién teñida de rojo (hasta que hacen algo bueno los mortales, siempre había soñado con haber nacido pelirrojo)

De este segundo abandono ya han pasado casi 16 años que se cumplen el 25 de Diciembre de este año (si… bonita mi fiesta de navidad ¿no?, el evento principal fue un acto de magia: Mi propia desaparición)

¡No se alarmen chicas!, a pesar de todo sigo siendo hermoso (modestia aparte), si bien llevo con los mortales mas de 40 años, aun soy un Arcángel y puedo aparentar la edad que ustedes prefieran ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo les quedo el ojo?, si lo se, a mi también me encanta ser yo… actualmente pinto unos 21 años y me presento a ustedes con el nombre de Lavi Bookman (nota: Bookman solo lo uso para mi nombre artístico, por lo general me gusta solo "Lavi") un cantante que se conoce por relatar "historias" dentro de sus obras (recuerden que yo escribía cuentos infantiles… así que la verdad es que no me pude resistir a que mis canciones también fuesen relatadas como tal, claro quitándole el detallito de lo "Infantil" que no tiene nada que ver con estas historias)

Y para rematar en este momento me encuentro en el vuelo 45-B del 2 de febrero del 2016 desde Santiago de Chile, donde acabo de finalizar mi ultimo concierto de la gira de mi mas reciente disco, con destino a Tokio en donde me voy a dar unas merecidas vacaciones haciendo lo que mas me gusta hacer en todo el mundo: darme a la tarea suicida de _**joderle la vida y/o la existencia a mi Gran y Buen amigo… **_

_**¡¡¡Yuu-chan!!!**_

* * *

Tokio, Japón / 3 de febrero del 2016 - Cede principal de la empresa "Tiempo del Lotto"

-¡¡AAACH!! - Y todos, haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo, _TODOS_ en la cede principal de la empresa "Tiempo del Lotto" palidecieron al escuchar estornudar a su jefe.

Y es que todos en la empresa Tiempo del Lotto, la mejor combinación de franquicias de Restaurantes, Clubes Nocturnos y Casinos en todo Japón, están a la expectativa de los estornudos de su jefe, Yuu Kanda; pues un estornudo del Sr. Kanda solo significa que una catástrofe esta por ocurrir en la vida de su jefe y muy posiblemente sean ellos quienes paguen los platos rotos

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Amando lo Imposible

_**Capitulo 1. Amando lo imposible… **_

.

* * *

4 de febrero del 2016/9:00 am - Empresa "Tiempo del Lotto"

.

-¿¡Que demonios te crees que estas diciendo, mujer!? - Pregunto histérico un hombre de unos 26 años, cabellera larga, azulada y sedosa hasta la cintura recogida en una cola alta con el típico traje de empresario: una camisa blanca, un saco violeta oscuro, corbata vinotinto y un pantalón de vestir negro

-Lo que escuchaste Kanda - le contesta una toda sonrisa Lenalee Lee, su vicepresidenta, asistente personal y amiga de la infancia, una joven mujer de 23 años de edad cabello verde oscuro, suelto, que le llega por los hombros haciendo juego con sus rasgos chinos que enmarcan sus ojos violetas; vestida con unos pantalones ceñidos al cuerpo negros junto a una blusa de vestir vinotinto con bordados de flores de Sakura color blanco un tanto grande que se ajusta con una cinta amarrada a la cintura de color dorado

.

Actualmente casada con Lavi y amante de nada más y nada menos que el mejor amigo del susodicho Lavi: Kanda

.

- Nuestro Conejito esponjoso se encuentra en este momento en un avión que llegara en las próximas 3 horas con el propósito de quedarse _**TODO lo que resta del AÑO para "alegrarte" la vida**_ así que vete preparando que después de eso tenemos la presentación de Allen-chan

-No entiendo porque tengo que ir yo a ese estupido recital de secundaria, fuiste tu quien se empeño en adoptar a _**esa mocosa**_ - dijo Kanda todo cabreado por lo que se le venia en cima dentro de tan solo un poco mas de un par de horas

-Pues es muy simple _Yuu_, resulta ser que últimamente _**esa mocosa**_, como tú llamas a mi pequeña hermana, te ha estado _**Cuadruplicando**_ tus ganancias con sus _**Estupidos **__**Recitales**_, logrado que seas la envidia de todos los más grandes empresarios e inversionistas de todo Japón

-Tsk, te recuerdo que existen muchos talentos esperando tomar su lugar, sin mencionar que estos no piden ni la mitad de su salario - sabia que eso no era del todo una verdad, no era culpa de la niña que su sueldo fuese de proporciones colosales sino de su "Única Familia" que le roba toda su quincena para saldar sus deudas, pero ese no era su problema y tenia que hacérselo saber a su compañera

-Y yo te recuerdo que esa niña siempre ha velado por lo mejor para ti y tus negocios desde que llego a la mansión de tu familia hace 6 años - le recalca para luego ensanchar mas su sonrisa para darle un efecto hipócrita - dime, ¿Aun no se te ha declarado? La ultima vez que hablamos quedamos en que lo haría antes de San Valentín… ¿Te he dicho ya que la traes de cabeza, verdad?

.

Y aquí vamos otra vez. Siempre era lo mismo: hablaban un poco sobre cualquier trivialidad y de una forma u otra terminaban discutiendo sobre esa maldita niña, para luego terminar en un ataque de celos por parte de ambos y todo por culpa de ese Bakka Usagi

Si, ya era lo suficientemente maduro como para aceptarlo; lo que ambos, tanto como Lenalee como él mismo, sentían eran nada mas que celos enfermizos y también muy mal infundados

Lavi (no que lo fuese a admitir frente a nadie) era su mejor amigo, también era el mejor amigo de Lenalee y sabia que el matrimonio que tuvieron no fue mas que por mera conveniencia para que no mandaran a ejecutar al usagi. Ni siquiera se habían casado por la iglesia y podían divorciarse en cualquier momento si así lo quisieran. Lo que le molestaba era que él SI amaba a Lenalee y viceversa pero aun a estas alturas luego de 5 largos años de estarse mintiéndose así mismos, Lenalee parecía estar muy cómoda con toda esa farsa y el usagi no daba señales de vida sino cuando se lo permitía el viejo rugoso que se consiguió por "representante" -"Panda" como lo llama el- así que no podía contar con el para mediar por ese esperado divorcio en algún futuro cercano. Esto por la parte del Japonés

Los celos de Lenalee eran algo más paranoicos, según Kanda, pero la verdad es que más que celos, los sentimientos de Lenalee eran más de miedo que de otra cosa, miedo a perderlo todo y era por esa razón que aun seguía casada con Lavi

Allen, ohhh Allen, como adoraba a esa niña que había crecido de una manera increíble frete a sus propios ojos. Tanto que la autonombro su hermana pequeña. Siempre tan tierna, tan encantadora, tan educada, tan inteligente, tan noble, tan ingenua, tan bondadosa, tan valiente pero a la vez tan indefensa y _tan hermosa_… que simplemente con lo único con lo que se le puede comparar es con un ángel del mismísimo cielo, como lo era Lavi; cuando regresara tendría que preguntarle si a sus superiores no se les perdió uno de los suyos pues ella creía que lo había encontrado. Pero por eso mismo tenia miedo, ella no mentía y Kanda lo sabia, ambos sabían que esa niña estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y aunque Yuu le asegurara mil y un veces que él no estaba interesado, se le hacia increíble que algún ser sobre la faz de la tierra pudiera negarse a querer una persona tan perfecta como Allen siendo que esta estaba dispuesta a todo por él

En su cabeza siempre rondaba la mera posibilidad de que justo en el momento en el que se divorciara de Lavi, que a pesar de todo siempre la quiso y valoro mucho, Kanda se aburriría de ella y se casaría con Allen y ella terminaría sola…durante los últimos 4 años a evadido el divorcio a causa de esa posibilidad. No por nada era la vicepresidenta de la empresa, no iba a arriesgar lo que ya tenia hasta no estar realmente segura de que el sacrificio valdrá la pena. Si bien era sabido que Allen tenia novio, también sabia por la boca de la misma que ella amaba a Kanda y no a ese _loco-pervertido-posesivo-y-celoso_ que tenia por novio y que soñaba con que _**algún día**_ Kanda le correspondiera, la liberara de ese demente, se casaran y viviesen muy felices juntos… Valla que era ingenua, esa niña era la inocencia encarnada en persona

.

-No he visto el día en el que no me recuerdes esa molestia y creo que me estoy hartando de esta rutina, no creo que podamos mantenerla una vez que llegue el idiota de tu marido así que te dejo que digas lo que quieras…- dijo indiferente a la rareza de que Lenalee seguía con su sonrisa hipócrita que tanto lo molestaba

-Es verdad, hoy llega Lavi y precisamente por ello hoy no te voy a molestar más con eso

-Si Lenalee, es mi culpa, lo que di… ¿Qué? - En ese momento su sonrisa cambio, ya no era una sonrisa vacía sino que esta transmitía un aire de victoria que hizo palidecer al nipón al momento de verla, esa no se la creía, algo había detrás de ese comentario, un muy mal presentimiento le decía que así era…

-Si Kanda. Veras, una vez que llegue Lavi lo mas probable es que tenga la misma impresión de Allen que los demás o aun peor ¿tu te los imaginas a ese par juntos en tu casa? Tu tranquilidad se va a ir a la ruina en unas… ehmmm… - fija la vista en el reloj de su muñeca y vuelve a sonreír - unas, dando tiempo de que se conozcan, unas 8 horas y contando y me parece que eso es mas que suficiente como para sumarle uno de mis berrinches matutinos

Eso le vino como un balde de agua fría en el rostro, no había pensado en eso… Si por separado esos dos eran una pesadilla, juntos serian su perdición y como si todo eso no fuese suficiente esta el hecho de que era algo mas que lógico que si Lavi no notaba los sentimientos de la mocosa hacia el, Lenalee se encargaría de hacérselo saber con el fin de hacerle su vida mas miserable de lo que ya prontamente seria

-Vendré a recogerte en una hora y media para ir por Lavi al aeropuerto - y sin esperar respuesta alguna salio de la oficina

.

En ese momento eran las 11:00 am

* * *

2:30 - unas calles después del instituto "La Orden Oscura"

.

-¡¡¡AAAAAALLEEEEEEN-CHAAAAAAAN!!!

.

¡PAS!

Se oye el golpe seco de un bicicleta que cae al suelo y bajo de esta dos personas, un chico y una chica

.

-¡¡Allen, me tenias preocupado!! - dijo un chico de unos 19 años de cabello castaño algo alborotado, piel blanca, sonrisa socarrona y unas extrañas marcas púrpuras debajo de sus ojos marrones - ¿A dónde te crees que ibas, eh?, tenemos que ir a la mansión después del instituto y tu sin previo aviso te fuiste por tu cuenta en el sentido equivocado. ¡Eso no se hace, Allen! ¿Sabes el sermón que nos va a dar Kanda si no estamos allá cuando llegue su visita?

-Deiysha-sempai, ya te lo he dicho: cuando tiene que ver con mi música las palabras del Señor _**Bakanda**_ me tienen sin cuidado, Lenalee-nee-chan me ha dado el día libre para que me pueda preparar con calma para esta noche - le contesta sonriendo debajo de el y con un deje de molestia una hermosa joven de ojos y cabellos plateados a la altura de los hombros, vestida de colegiala pues iba en su ultimo año de secundaria, solo que su rostro casi angelical mas su faldita bien corta, una blusa y un suéter que le iban algo grandes hacían que aparentara unos 13 en lugar de los 15 años que tenia al esconder a la perfección su envidiable figura

-¡Con mayor razón debiste avisarme!, ¿Cómo piensas que te dejaría ir sola a tu casa, eh? Tu mejor que nadie sabes que eso es un suicidio y con el prometido que te gastas…

-¡DEIYSHA! - grito aterrada - sabes que no puedes hablar así de Tykki cerca del instituto ¡y mucho menos cerca de nuestra casa! - dijo en un tono de voz apenas audibles para su amigo - y… ¿Podrías quitarte de encima? Si llegaran a aparecer Jasdero y Debito no me quiero ni imaginar lo que harían, tu puedes darte a la fuga con tu bicicleta pero mis pobres patines apenas y pueden llegar a correr cuando mucho a 3km por hora y luego me duelen las piernas como el mismísimo infierno y Tykki aprovechara que no me puedo mover para hacerme lo que se le de la gana - dijo con voz normal para luego volver a bajarla a medida que hablaba y con los ojos acuosos puesto a que se le estaba formando un nudo en la garganta de solo recordar sus últimos enfrentamientos con sus "Cuñados" y con lo que era y ES peor… con su prometido

-Ya Allen. Tranquila, tranquila que nada de eso va a pasar y ¿Quieres saber porque? Porque voy contigo - dijo para intentar consolarla

-No Deiysha, ya te lo he dicho, no puedes acompañarme a casa. Ya bastante se molesta Tykki porque estoy contigo tanto en el instituto como en el trabajo, si te ve en la casa me encerrara en mi habitación y adiós a mi autosuficiencia… y como si fuese poco ahora esta buscando la oportunidad de atarme a la casa que me ha comprado en Portugal, como a el lo que le sobra es dinero, no le encuentra sentido a mis necesidades de trabajo y aprendizaje

-Pero eso no seria exactamente lo mismo al hecho de que te estés casando con él. Ya en serio Allen, recuérdame ¿Por qué es que no lo has dejado?

-Porque Tykki es un _**maldito mafioso**_ que los _**matara**_ a todos ustedes si llegase a cortar con el y no conforme con eso, lo mas seguro es que me mande a secuestrar y haga del resto de mi vida una pesadilla hasta _**el día en que me muera**_

-Y entonces ¿cual es el chiste de que estés enamorada de otro si…? ¡Wooow!, ¿es nuevo? - dijo apuntando a un hermoso broche azul oscuro en forma de mariposa atado a su cabello. La albina lo toma aun sin poder verlo muy extrañada, parecía que no recordaba habérselo colocado en la mañana, algo normal en su despistada amiga - ¿Desde cuando te comenzaron a agradar las maripo…?

.

La hubiese molestado un poco con lo olvidadiza que era de no ser porque sintió que esas oraciones no tenían sentido, ella NUNCA usaba broches, por lo general le gustaba su cabello suelto y ella REPUDIABA a las mariposas con toda su alma pues eran el animal preferido de Tykki y toda su casa tenia adornos de mariposas, mencionarle a Allen algo referente a las mariposas era automáticamente recordarle a Tykki. Había algo que no encajaba ahí y lo comprobó al ver la expresión _horrorizada_ de su compañera al ver dicho broche "nuevo". Inmediatamente tomo la mariposa y al tocarla un par de veces se escucho un extraño "**bip**" que no le hizo gracia alguna

.

-Allen, ¿me puedes explicar…? ¿Qué demonios significa esto? - hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que no sonara como un reproche, lo último que quería era poner peor a su amiga que pareciese que hubiese visto a un muerto o aun peor: a su prometido

-Hay que ver que soy una estupida ingenua… - dice mas para si que para el castaño mientras sonríe de forma vacía al igual que su mirada, luchando contra las silenciosas lagrimas que se le escapaban

-¿Por qué lo di…? - la albina le ha arrebatado el broche de las manos, la observa levantarse con algo de dificultad debido a la caída y tan solo se limita a imitarla. Se extraño al momento de verla dejando caer el objeto en el suelo para luego pisarlo logrando que este de rompiera en pequeños pedazos - ¿Por qué hiciste eso? o mas importante aun… dime ¿Qué era esa cosa?

-Simple Deiysha - dijo alegremente casi riéndose como si fuese lo mas gracioso del mundo - _**esa cosa tan linda**_ - señalando a los restos del broche - era un _**micrófono**_ que posiblemente ha estado _**grabando TODO**_ lo que hemos estado hablando, ¿verdad que es gracioso?

.

Deiysha la observo marcharse lentamente con preocupación. Desde que se dio el asunto del "compromiso", ese lunático ha estado violando su privacidad más de lo normal. Quería detenerla y decirle que fuese con él, la verdad era que siempre le había gustado Allen y por eso siempre se esmero por ser su "mejor amigo" pero ella se había enamorado de su jefe y tampoco estaría mal que se quedara con él, con quien estuviera poco le importaba con tal de que la hiciese realmente feliz, con eso le bastaba.

.

Y como si el cielo lo hubiese escuchado en ese momento sonó su celular

.

-Deiysha - dijo de forma casi mecánica

-_**Deiysha-kun, ¿Dónde estas que aun no llegas? ¿Castigado de nuevo, verdad?, no voy a abogar por ti esta vez ¿Allen-chan aun se encuentra contigo?**_ - era su segunda jefa la señorita Lee

-Si, y perdóneme mi descortesía con usted pero… ¿¡Se puede saber en que mierda estaba pensando al dejar a Allen ir _**sola**_ a su casa!? - usualmente le tenia mucho aprecio y respeto a la señorita Lenalee, pero con lo ocurrido hace minutos estaba fuera de si… aunque no lo demostrara con algún arranque de rabia, le frustraba que hubiese dejado a Allen de esa forma tan expuesta y peligrosa

-_**Para eso llamo Deiysha, quiero que le digas a Allen que venga a la mansión, esta mañana llame a Krory-san para que enviaran su vestido a la residencia de Kanda en lugar de a su apartamento **_- Bien, esta no se la esperaba y tenia que reconocérselo a la peliverde, ni a el se le hubiese ocurrido una idea tan buena

-De acuerdo jefa, cuente conmigo - dijo desbordando determinación, con una razón tan buena, podía lograr que con suerte Allen no pusiera un pie en su casa hasta el día siguiente

-_**Bien, yo me encuentro en el aeropuerto y debería estar halla dentro de media hora, nos vemos**_ - y se corta la comunicación

* * *

-_"Patina y sonríe, tan solo Patina y __sonríe__"_- se decía mentalmente después de haber dejado a Deiysha atrás, pero a pesar de ello su falsa sonrisa se veía tan clara como las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo… ya esta era la cuarta persona que se había acercado a ella para preguntarle si estaba bien… Y como si no hubiera tenido suficiente, lo escucho

.

-¡¡¡AAAAALLEEEENN!!! - era deiysha detrás de ella, y por como le escucho diría que acercándose

.

Fingiría no estarlo escuchando, aumento levemente la velocidad para no quedar en evidencia, saco su iPod (uno de los muchos **MUCHOS** regalos de Tykki por su pasado cumpleaños. Ella ni triplicando su sueldo podría comprarse un lujo así, posiblemente donaría ese dinero para algún orfanato. Pero este era uno de los pocos aciertos de Tykki para con ella: ella adoraba la música) y se lo coloco en los oídos.

.

Lo que ella no sabia era que Deiysha lo había notado todo mientras la seguía en su bicicleta

.

-Allen, Allen, Allen - dijo para si, con una sonrisa burlona negando con la cabeza - Ch, ch, ch; Allen, no debiste hacer eso… puede que a mi no me hagas caso pero soy tu mejor amigo y se quien te puede hacer que cambies de parecer - la observo colocarse los audífonos e hizo la cuenta regresiva para antes de que encendiera su música… - tres, dos, uno…_**…¡¡¡ALLEN!!! KANDA TE ESTA PROPONIENDO MATRIMONIO**_ -

_Cinco…, Cuatro…, Tres…, Dos…, Uno…_

_._

_Uyyy... no funciono... otra vez_

_._

_Cinco_

_Cuatro_

_Tres_

_Do_- ...

-¿¡DOOOOONDEEEE!? -

_._

_¡Y una mierda, Allen! ¡No me jodas tanto! ¿¡Por que demonios esto solo funciona en la televisión!? _

.

Y mas rápido de lo que puedas decir "_Yuu BaKanda, Príncipe de Hielo y terror de los conejos_"; Deiysha estaba otra vez en el suelo. Solo que esta vez no era su culpa, sino de Allen quien estaba zarandeándolo para que le contestara

- ¿¡Dónde Deiysha!? ¿Dónde?

-Justo aquí - dijo mostrándole su celular, para luego colocárselo en la oreja a la albina

-K-ka Kanda yo…- no pudo hablar mas de eso, no con Deiysha ahí… sentía que iba a llorar otra vez. Porque sin importar cuantas veces lo hicieran, siempre terminaba creyéndoles

.

-"_Me parte el alma hacerle esto, pero no tenia otra opción. Estupido y egoísta Kanda, ¿Por qué, de __**todas**__ tus sirvientas? ¿Por qué __**Ella**__? ¿Por qué __**justamente Ella**__ tenia que enamorarse de ti? Lo entiendo que se enamorara de Thimotty el chico nuevo…_

…_De Cross-sensei, el profesor de música, que aunque es un mujeriego pervertido y a veces(ejem la mayoría de las veces) la trata muy mal, siempre busca la manera de que mejore sus habilidades con algunos instrumentos (los __pocos__ que __**AÚN**__ no domina) y que se presente en los mejores eventos que le sea posible _

…_De alguno de los Lunáticos de Komui y Jerry, el Director del instituto y hermano de Lenalee y el Chef de la mansión de los Lee. Son un año mayores que Kanda y pesar de ser algo raros, simplemente la __**adoran**__… Hasta incluso ocurrió lo que ni Lenalee ni cualquiera que lo conozca creería jamás en la vida, Komui se __**olvido**__ (casi) de su __**obsesión**__ por su hermana y ahora casi siempre hace sus __**berrinches de proporciones colosales **__**SOLO**__ cuando Tykki viene a recoger a Allen para llevarla a casa los viernes. En esos momentos me sorprende la capacidad de paciencia tanto en Allen como en el mismísimo Tykki._

_Se preguntaran: ¿Cómo es que Komui sigue con vida después de __**eso**__?... _

_._

_Muy simple: los métodos de persuasión de Allen son muy __**Muy**__ efectivos… _

_(Para mayor información léase el itinerario de los fines de semana de la vida de Allen Walker de __Mikk__ (casi): Sonrisa encantadora a toda hora y a máximo nivel +mas+ Desayuno en la cama exactamente a las 8:30 a.m. x multiplicado por x salidas a donde __**Tykki diga**__, __TODOS__ los domingos. Todo aquello * elevado a la potencia de* que durante esas __**48 horas **__a la semana Allen __**DEBE **__**ser, decir, hacer y VESTIR**__ lo que diga Tykki… Maldición… el tipo tiene __**suerte**__)_

…_¡Joder!, y si Kanda no le corresponde ¡hasta pudo enamorarse del demente de Tykki y no me importaría! Aunque a simple vista no lo parezca, Tykki en serio la ama y pudiera decirse que cuando comenzó su __relación__(Si es así como se le puede llamar al momento en que comenzó a __**acosarla**__) hasta la misma Allen acepto que Tykki era el legitimo propietario del titulo al __Novio Perfecto__, mas aun así ella quería a Kanda y eso fue lo que poco a poco fue despertando el lado __**sádico-posesivo**__ del Portugués. Porque para ser sinceros todos, incluso Allen, sabemos que todas las cosas horribles que Tykki le hace a Allen son porque sabe que ella no lo ama como __**él SI a ella**__._

_Todo es contradictorio cuando pienso en Allen, pero es que no quiero que siga sufriendo. Estando con Tykki sufre pero si estuviera con Kanda sufriría igual"-_

La chica había tomado el aparato en sus manos con tanto anhelo e irradiando tanta dicha que Deiysha hasta arrepentido estaba de usar ese método para atraer la atención de Allen, pero lo que precisamente lo hacia divertido era que…

-_**Es lo de siempre Walker ya deja el ahogo que no se trata de nuestra soñada declaración de amor. Es increíble que aun caigamos con esto-Cho **_- …esa no era la voz de Kanda

-Por primera vez en mi vida _concuerdo contigo_, _**Chomesuke-san**_…-

_**.**_

_**Continuara…**_


	3. Reconociendo lo Inevitable

_**Capitulo**__** 2. Reconociendo lo Inevitable **_

* * *

3:00 - Mansión de Kanda

.

.

¿Mi primera impresión de la casa de Yuu luego de 3 años sin poner un pie en Japón?

.

Igual a como se veía incluso antes de que _**su padre**_ naciera

.

A veces me pregunto ¿Cómo una persona puede ser tan _Aburrida_?

.

Lo mas remotamente interesante de todo el lugar era que mientras transitábamos por los pasillos, Lenalee me contaba de una chica llamada "Allen" que al parecer era la novia de Yuu y a cada mención de su nombre, si había algún sirviente en el mismo corredor este hacia un gesto de alegría o de afirmación… al parecer la chica era famosa por la mansión… extraña pareja para un jefe tan despreciable como Kanda, hasta donde sabia la mayoría de su servidumbre le guardaba un mínimo de rencor

.

.

Media hora más tarde en el estudio personal de Yuu

.

.

- ¿¡Qué tanto hacen ese par que nada que llegan!? Llame a Deiysha hace _**una hora**_, ya deberían estar aquí - Lenalee estaba que echaba fuego por la boca, es la primera vez que la veo así, mientras la observábamos un fastidiado Kanda y abrazado a él estaba yo completamente aterrado, _**¡llevaba **__**5 años de casado con una desquiciada homicida**__** y ahora es que me lo dicen!**_

-Nee, Yuu-chan; ¿Desde cuando Lenalee se comporta tan alterada cuando _**tus**_ sirvientes llegan tarde un día al trabajo? - Pregunte muy confundido

-No es que le moleste Lavi-sama - me contesto un sirviente que estaba de salida y se encontraba a un lado de nosotros - la verdad es que si fuese el caso de un sirviente cualquiera ni siquiera lo tomaría en cuenta, pero el caso es que "Ella" NO es una sirviente cualquiera… es la _**"Niña Consentida" **_de _**casi toda**_ la empresa del Sr. Kanda

-¿Eh, Como así? ¿Y eso por que? -

-Nadie sabe exactamente como lo hace, pero son contadas con los dedos de una mano el número de personas a las que les es indiferente o la odian. Por lo general la gente la adora al momento de verla, a esa niña maldita lo que le sobra es suerte - me extraño que Yuu me haya contestado, y lo que es aun mas impresionante **¡¡Lo hizo usando mas de dos monosílabos y CASI sin grosería alguna!!**, así que las clases de autoayuda que le recomendé si funcionaron…

.

Iba a felicitarlo por estos dos grandes avances de no ser porque me quedo absorto con lo que ven mis ojos

_**.**_

_**¡¡..!!**_

_**¡¡S… St..!!**_

_**¡¡¡¡STRIKEEEE!!!!**_

.

A la sala en la que estábamos habían entrado dos sirvientes. Un chico castaño que la verdad me es irrelevante, pero al lado de el se encontraban un par de ojos de plata que detonan algo de enfado, Piel muy blanca, una figura candente que desentona con un rostro angelical que se encontraba enmarcado por unos perfectos bucles negros que le llegaban hasta el cuello. Desviándome de mí embelesamiento voltee a ver que era lo que tanto le molestaba y cual es mi sorpresa al encontrarme con Yuu regresándole la misma mirada de odio (Ahora que observo con un poco mas de detalle, era odio lo que se reflejaba en la mirada de la oji-plateada) a la chica que acababa de entrar. Parecían hasta salirles rayitos por los ojos como en las series de televisión.

.

- Oh disculpe si mi demora le ha causado algún infortunio, mi _**Señor BaKanda**_ - Oh dios, OH DIOS, ¡Su voz es tan hermosa como ella!, pero ¿¡COMO DIJO HABER LLAMADO A YUU!? No me digan que esa belleza en realidad es una suicida en potencia… ni yo soy tan idiota y/o suicida como para tan siquiera pensar en inventarle un apodo despectivo a Kanda… ¡Mucho menos decírselo en su cara y en presencia de otros…!

-Llegas con 2 horas y media de retraso, Moyashi… - wow, wow, ¡WOW!… ¡Yuu también le contesto con un apodo despectivo! ¿Qué forma de tratarse es esa? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo Yuu puede decirle esas cosas tan horribles a una chica tan linda?

-Bakanda-

-Moyashi-

-BaKanda-

En ese momento Lenalee le grita a la extrañamente nombrada por Kanda "_Moyashi_" y ahora que lo pienso no le queda del todo mal, hasta suena tierno

-¡¡Allen!! ¿Donde estabas y que haces de esa forma? - le pregunto casi matándome para llegar hasta ella, así que ¿Esta es la famosa Allen de la que tanto me ha hablado Lenalee? ¿La novia de Yuu, no? Es una verdadera pena pero al menos eso explicaría el porque de la familiaridad que tiene con Kanda y al parecer viceversa, o como dijo Lenalee "_**El Gran Tesoro de Kanda**_" y he de admitir que el titulo hasta le queda chico de la impresión que me he llevado al verla, pero… si es la novia de Yuu ¿Qué hace vestida de sirvienta?, no es que el traje le quede mal (Aunque extrañamente tenga los colores invertidos a lo tradicional y al resto de los sirvientes: fondo blanco con los detalles en negro)… por el contrario hace que se noten aun mas sus prefectos atributos

.

OE, ya se lo que están pensando y no ¡No soy ningún pervertido!... nunca se ha dicho allá arriba que sea pecado decir la verdad: solo digo lo que veo

.

-¿Hablas del traje? - pregunto con una sonrisa inocente que a mis ojos celestiales fue tan bella como falsa… pero me pregunto ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su cuerpo sonríe pero su alma llora?

-Hablo de todo - le rebatió Lena tomando uno de sus rizos azabaches - y esta vez quiero la verdad…

-…- tenia cara de que no quería decir nada pero… aun así lo hizo - No voy a ir. Siento el haberte causado tantas molestias en vano pero… pero…- OK… se que es tarde para decir esto pero… esa chica _**AUN**_ no nota que estoy aquí y eso, considerando mi carrera musical…, es deprimente; claro no tan deprimente como lo que estoy observando ahora. Ella había bajado su cabeza para que nadie (salvo yo claro esta) pudiera ver que de sus ojos se le había escapado una solitaria lagrima y en su mano empuñada se podían apreciar pequeños temblores de… ¿Frustración tal vez?, no lo se - Pero…

-¿¡Pero que Allen!? - Momento… Lenalee la ha tomado del cuello y alzado del suelo por un par de centímetros. Insisto, es la primera vez que la veo tan alterada por algo - ¡RESPONDE ALLEN! ¿¡QUE OCURRIO!? - ¿¡Y ahora también le grita!? (!!!?)

.

Y para terminar con el toque de gracia el desastroso nudo de mis pensamientos, ocurrió lo que nunca hubiese esperado: esta chica tomo a Lenalee del brazo y la lanzo al piso de tal manera y con tal fuerza que si Lenalee no fuese una gimnasta ejemplar y tuviera unos reflejos casi inhumanos, estoy seguro de que le hace añicos su columna vertebral al lanzarla de espaldas al suelo

.

- Tykki… - Dijo el chico, que hasta este momento había contemplado la escena junto con Kanda, con cara de que fuese lo mas normal del mundo - TYKKI, LENALLE. ESO OCURRIO

-oye muchachito a mi _**esposa**_ nadie le grita, ¿entendiste? - intente hacerme notar, pero fui completamente ignorado por todos y… ... y ... hablando de la ignorancia ¿_Quién es Tykki_?

- ¿Tykki? - lo mira con sorpresa para después desviar su atención a la albina con un deje de preocupación que me da mala espina - ¿Qué hizo esta vez?

-…- bien al parecer esta vez si no se dejo llevar y se guardo lo que le demandaba Lenalee… pero… AHHGGG no entiendo nada, ¡Alguien que me explique que pasa!

-Deiysha - Llamo Yuu, al parecer al chico que volteo enseguida a nuestra dirección. Él y Kanda cruzaron miradas y después de ello se acerco a Allen y le tomo la muñeca derecha y con mucha resistencia por parte de la muchacha llevo su mano hasta las de Lenalee para que esta pudiese verla

.

La curiosidad me picaba como los mil demonios y me gritaba que me acercara antes de que perdiera esta oportunidad pero cuando iba a hacerlo los presentes pudimos apreciar la cara de horror que se mostró en el rostro de Lenalee y que me hizo quedarme estático en mi lugar

.

- Lleva un mes así, y cabe mencionar que desde que aquello ocurrió la trata hasta peor - ¿De que esta hablando? ¡Espera!... no me digas que… ¿Ese brillo que proviene de su mano se debe a…?

- Un Anillo de Compromiso… - dijo Kanda leyendo mis pensamientos y con el mayor grado de acides en la voz que le he llegado a escuchar… oh dios esto esta feo… esto esta muy feo… wuaaaaa, ¡¡¡Me muero por intervenir!!! ¡Que alguien me explique lo ocurrido! ¿Cómo esa criatura de con suerte 15 años, si no es que es menor que eso, estarse comprometiendo?... bueno aunque mi Alice también tenia 15 cuando nos casamos… pero por dios… en esa época las chicas se casaban desde los 11 años en adelante… ¡estamos en el siglo XXI!

.

Y como si eso no fuese razón suficiente también "se suponía" que era la novia de Kanda, ¿Cómo así que se va a casar con otro, he?... creo que llegue en el momento menos indicado

.

-Vas a ir - dijo Lenalee como si le estuviese dando una sentencia a muerte o por lo menos así lo interpreto la chica por la cara de temor que tenia - Yuu llama a la policía

-¿¡!? ¿¡Que acaso te has vuelto loca mujer!? ¡No puedes hacer eso! - explote ya hastiado de que me ignoren y… ¿¡Como así que a la policía!? ¡No puede hacer eso! yo en términos legales _**debería**_ estar muerto y aquí estoy… e igual tengo una orden de aprensión, en _**cualquier **_lugar del mundo, para mi o para quien sea que encuentre mi _**supuesto cadáver**_. Si, al final descubrieron a mi guardaespaldas… si me ven estoy frito

- Oh Lavi, mi vida, perdóname. No me acordaba que estabas… - de pronto se corta y voltea a ver nuevamente con sorpresa a la menor que me miraba como si pensara que era algún ser mitológico o extraño... cosa que, no estaría muy lejos de la realidad

- B... Bo-book - ¡Oh! Al parecer sabe quien soy, ¿Será una fan? Wooow seria grandioso… y muy extraño; por lo general si me fijo en alguna chica linda y esta es fan mió, automáticamente pierdo el interés… pero esta vez quiero que diga mi nombre y que no se canse de acosarme - ¡¡¡BOOKMAN-SAMA!!!- exclama apuntándome con el dedo con cara de no creerle a sus perfectos ojos lo que ven

-Oye, no hay necesidad de que me digas de esa forma - dije burlón aprovechando esta oportunidad de acercarme a la hermosa chica. Le tome la mano y se la bese, odio los cliché pero quería ver su reacción al hacerlo - Puedes llamarme solo Lavi si quieres y para servirte, _**Allen-chan**_ - aun no he alzado la cabeza y me muero por hacerlo, solo que con mi mirada también hice gala de mi Arma Súper-mega-archí-recontra Secreta, una sonrisa que solo uso cuando _**voy en serio**_

.

Claro que mi encantadora sonrisa se borro al notar las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Cielos, se veía taaaaaaaan adorable con ese temblor en su labio inferior que me gritaba que la besara ahí mismo, que la consolara y protegiera… ¡ESPEREN! ¿¡Dije que quería besarla!?... joder, esto esta peor de lo que imagine. Si Kanda o Lenalee pudiesen leer las mentes ya no estaría con vida, eso es seguro. En tanto escucho otro grito de parte de Lenalee pero no porque me haya descubierto mis infieles pensamientos… por suerte

.

- DEIYSHA, AHORA - luego de ello veo a la chica frente mío cayendo en la inconciencia mientras yo la sostengo para que no se golpee contra el suelo

-Lena, ¿Podrías explicarme que están haciendo? - dije viendo con desconfianza al chico que había entrado con Allen puesto a que tenia intenciones de sacármela de los brazos y la verdad es que no quería y necesitaba una excusa para no soltarla… se veía tan delicada y frágil que de seguro como mortal la hubiese visto como una segunda Alice, pero no la Alice que Lavi recuerda: Malvada y cínica. NO, lo que ella traía a mi mente era a la dulce Alice que encontré a segundos de la muerte; la viva imagen de una hermosa muñeca que se rompió y que fue tristemente olvidada a un lado del camino.

.

Por otro lado diferente a mis registros mortales, a mis ojos fríos y calculadores de muerto que utilizaba cuando ayudaba a San Pedro, esta niña no tenia la pinta de que fuese a morir muy pronto… por el contrario el caso era que parecía querer suicidarse lo mas pronto que le fuese posible. ¿Como lo se? Muy simple, eh enviado a demasiados suicidas al infierno como para conocer los tratos que tienen hacia las personas… con un amor a la vida tan real que a nadie le parece que dicha persona tiene motivos para terminar con ella, cuando consiguen lo que alguna vez quisieron se dan por satisfechos y se suicidan, entre mas pronto mejor

.

- Por los momentos deja que Deiysha la lleve a su cuarto - y muy a mi pesar, así lo hice - Jeje parece que le has tomado cariño mas rápido de lo que imagine

-¿Eres conciente de que tus comentarios aumentan el número de interrogantes que te voy a hacer no, Lena-chan? - después de eso ella se limito a reírse y entre mis berrinches y sus carcajadas vi a Yuu saliendo del lugar - Oí, ¡Yuu-chan! ¿A dónde crees que vas sin nosotros?

-Che. A cualquier lugar donde no estén - y cerro la puerta de un portazo

-Uy, esto esta mal. No llevo ni 24 horas en Japón y ya Yuu me esta evitando - dije con tristeza… - Yo quería molestarlo un poco maaaaaaas - y arme mi berrinche a lo cual Lenalee no hizo mas que ver seriamente a la puerta por donde había salido Kanda… me extrañe - ¿Pasa algo Lenalee? - intente indagar un poco en el asunto

- Lavi, ¿Qué piensas de la relación que tienen Kanda y Allen? - no pude verle el rostro pero supe que había algo de preocupación por los personajes que eran afectados por su pregunta y mi respuesta

- ¿Quieres la verdad? - dije con voz chillona… Lena siempre me dice que adora cuando la uso y quería levantarle los ánimos y quitarle la fea cara que se cargaba

-Je, dime Lavi ¿Cuándo he querido otra cosa?

- Esta bien amor, pues la verdad es que si me lo hubiese dicho otra persona digo que es mentira - dije de lo mas normal pero era tan solo bufo divertida

-¿Siempre estas a un paso delante de nosotros verdad, _Levastiám_? - ¡Wuaaaaa! Lenalee esa sonrisa de nostalgia no me gusta para nada, quítala ¡Quítala!

.

Creo que me leyó el pensamiento porque se esta riendo de mi otra vez

.

-jeje, no es nada cielo; solo que a veces se te escapan tus observaciones de Arcángel y ni te das cuenta - eh de seguir con cara de puchero porque se sigue riendo - lo que quiero decir es que no te equivocas, te mentí cuando te dije que ellos estaban saliendo… Kanda y Allen no son pareja… de hecho se llevan peor que perro y gato

- Wow, ¿en serio? - dije con tanta ilusión que hasta me dio miedo a mi mismo, por suerte Lenalee lo interpreto como emoción porque quería ver sus enfrentamientos y no porque lo que en realidad me emocionaba era que Allen-chan estaba _**casi**_ libre. Pero aun estaba ese otro asunto, ¿Cómo es eso de que se casaba? Si no era con Yuu, su supuesto novio, entonces _**¿Con quien?**_ Y ¿Por qué tanto drama con ello? Lo normal es que se alegraran por ella ¿no?

-Hasta inclusive Kanda se compro un perro… si no me equivoco Allen lo ha llamado Chomesuke - dijo muy divertida

- Oye pero si era el perro de Kanda ¿Por qué Allen le puso un nombre?

- Pues porque se lo compro para que Allen dejara de traer a Timcampy, su gato, a la mansión - y aun leyendo mi mente como un libro abierto respondió mi siguiente interrogante antes de que la formulara - Le puso Chomesuke porque el perro sigue a Sachiko-san, otra sirvienta, a todos lados y ella tiene la maña de que siempre al final de cada frase le agrega un gracioso "_**-cho**_" dice cosas como "_**¡Que gran día es hoy-cho!**_" "_**El almuerzo esta listo-cho**_" tienes que verla en verdad es muy divertida

- Vaya, en verdad debe serlo y ¡que amistad!, mira que ponerle un nombre en honor a su amiga, la verdad es que lo que me has contado hasta ahora no es ni la mitad de lo que veo en esa chiquilla -

- Bueno… la verdad es que yo no diría que lo hizo por ello - dijo Lenalee como quien no quiere hacerlo

- ¿De que hablas?

- Pues, que lo malinterpretaste todo. Allen no le puso ese nombre porque quisiera a Sachiko-san, para ser más exactos ellas se _**aborrecen**_

- ¿EHHHHHHHHHHH? - ¿ese ser tan perfecto era capaz de odiar a alguien? o mejor dicho ¿Algún ser pensante sobre faz de la tierra era tan siquiera capaz de _**odiarla a ella**_?

- Aunque te cueste creerlo las palabras de Kanda son ciertas: "_Son exactamente contadas con los dedos de una mano del numero de personas capaces de odiarle_"

- ¿Quiénes, y mas importante aun, Por que? - mataría a cualquiera que tan siquiera pensara ponerle un dedo en cima, eso para mi ya es un hecho

- 1. Cross Marian, su tío; 2. Road-kun; 3. Sachiko-san. ¿Recuerdas el chico castaño que llego con Allen?

- Si y ¿eso que? ¿Es el que sigue? - ya decía yo que ese chico no era de confianza

- No, por el contrario… - debo cargarme una mirada acecina peor que las de Yuu porque hasta se puso pálida mi chinita - El esta enamorado de Allen y por esa razón termino con Sachiko, lo que ocasiono un sentimiento de rencor dentro de ella y una sed de venganza tan grande que a pesar de ser una chica de buena familia, se unió a la servidumbre de la familia Kanda con el propósito de lograr que hacerle la vida añicos ya siendo que la despidan o conseguirle una novia a Kanda

- Ahhh ya veo, por eso te grito ¿no? – valla… esa no me la esperaba, ya hasta tengo un rival…

.

¿¡QUE ESTOY DICIENDO?!, Lavi piensa, ella es una pequeña y ya sabemos que nos ocurre cuando nos acercamos a ellas: todo termina en un jodido infierno. Y como si fuese poco TU ya estas _**casado**_ y dentro de poco ella _**también**_

.

- Pero… me queda la duda ¿Qué tiene que ver Yuu en todo esto? - "_y espero no sea lo que estoy pensando y ella…_"

- ¿Qué no es obvio?, no por nada te invente eso del noviazgo. Ella se muere por Kanda desde que llego aquí a Japón hace 6 años… y después de un año de estarlo acosando, ya estaba trabajando como sirvienta en este lugar para mantenerse, al parecer vivía sola

.

¿POOOOOOR QUUEEEEEE?… con un demonio ¿Por qué rayos no podía equivocarme? Realmente Dios debe odiarme por abandonarlo

.

- Para ser exactos ¿Qué edad tiene esa niña? - esto me esta gustando cada vez menos

- jeje… créeme que eso no quieres saberlo… - insisto, esa sonrisa me aterra

- Tiene como 14 o 15 años, ¿no? ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? - "_aparte del hecho de que se este casando_"

- De hecho este año cumple sus _**dieciséis**_ años - Oh le llevo tan solo 5 años…

_._

_-----__**En el subconsciente de Lavi**_

_**Levastiám (1): **__admítelo, te sentirás mejor si lo haces; la realidad es que le llevas su vida entera mas de unas 60 veces; no eres más que un maldito pedofilo, siempre hemos sido así y ocultarlo es _**inútil**

Este bien, talvez si soy un pedofilo… _**¿So what?**_ ¬¬* * *

_**Levastiám: **__¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué ha sido eso?_**O_O ?? **_**(2)**_

Dedúcelo tu mismo, eso te pasa por venir a donde nadie te llamo ¬¬

_-----__**Fuera de la atrofiada cabeza bipolar de Lavi**_

.

- Ay, ¡que linda!, dime Lenalee ¿Crees que me deje cantarle el día de su cumpleaños? - dije como un niño que le esta pidiendo un regalo muy grande a su madre

.

Comparación que tampoco esta muy lejos de la realidad. Si bien Lenalee es mi esposa, jamás la he visto más que como a una hermana… pero ella se ve siempre tan alegre cuando esta conmigo que pensar en mencionarle la palabra "divorcio" me parte el alma; Sin embargo esta pequeña me esta haciendo revivir sentimientos que creía muertos, lo se, es aterrador siendo que la acabo de conocer, pero también es muy emocionante

.

-... - y estallo en risa damas y caballeros, no se que hice pero esta vez si la mate…

- ¿Dije algo gracioso y no me di cuenta?

- Ay…. Lavi - estaba tratando de calmar su risa mientras se secaba las lagrimas que se le habían salido - Ay Lavi, ¿Qué su reacción no te es suficiente respuesta?

-Oh, entonces le gusto

.

Por razones que desconozco, Lenalee se sigue burlando de mi y esta comenzando a molestarme… y hice un puchero en vista de mi reprobación a su actitud con respecto a mi ignorancia

.

- ¿No le gusto? ¿Me odia a mí y a mi música? - en eso se le corta la risa, al parecer pensó que yo le estaba jugando una broma; pero ya se dio cuenta de que en serio desconozco mi situación con esa chica de rizos color azabache

- Lavi, _**esa niña**_ no te ha montado un altar en su cuarto _**únicamente**_ porque su novio no la ha dejado hacerlo - OK. Esto es mas de lo que me esperaba - para ella tu eres como un Dios, hasta le compro a Kanda TODA la colección de CD´s que le enviaste y cada vez que tiene el dinero suficiente le compra las actualizaciones que le mandas… Eres su ejemplo a seguir y su _**segundo más grande sueño**_ es tener la oportunidad de cantar _**contigo**_

.

¿¡HA DICHO SU _**SEGUNDO **_**MÁS GRANDE SUEÑO**!?

.

Creo que mi cara estupefacta lo dijo todo pero igual me arriesgare... - ¿Y su mas grande sueño entonces es…? - como dije, se que esto me va a gustar menos

- Meter a su actual novio a la cárcel y casarse con Kanda - bueno, supuse que seria algo como eso, pero hay algo que no me encaja

- ¿Por qué quiere meter preso a su novio?

- No puedo decírtelo… lo siento

- Entiendo aun no me conoce mucho y no dejaría que cualquiera lo supiera

- Exacto… aunque tampoco se puede decir que te considere como _**cualquiera**_ - cambia su expresión seria a una sonrisa, pero no es cualquier sonrisa, es _esa sonrisa_; _**La Sonrisa**_. Una sonrisa que solo utiliza cuando quiere convencerme de algo - Oye Lavi, se que estas cansado por el viaje y todo eso pero…

.

Y ahí viene… redoble de tambores por favor…

.

- ¿Podrías cuidar de Allen un rato? Conociendo a Deiysha la tomara como excusa para no hacer sus obligaciones y no quiero que Allen se meta en problemas con Kanda por culpa suya… ya bastantes tiene gracias a ese "_BaKanda_" como de seguro ya te diste cuenta

-Claro amor, cuenta conmigo - oh dios… esto no puede ser mejor

- Bien, dile a Deiysha que yo le mando a decir que regrese a la cocina si no quiere ser mi cena - dijo para dirigirse a la puerta por donde había salido Yuu-chan - la habitación en la que están es la que esta saliendo por esa otra puerta -dijo apuntando a la puerta por donde todos habíamos entrado al estudio - al final del pasillo a la izquierda y hasta el fondo en la decimocuarta puerta.

.

Y así los dos salimos cada quien por su lado en búsqueda de ese ser que nos pone el mundo de cabeza…

.

…….

.

Si, yo siempre supe que Lenalee era amante de Kanda

.

¿Cómo lo supe?

.

Digamos que hasta hace poco se me hacia imposible creer que una joven tan hermosa de _**23 años **__**AUN**__** fuese virgen**_… y porque claro, nuestros trabajos nos impedían tener algún considerable tiempo a solas…

.

¿Cómo supe que Kanda tenía algo que ver?

.

Muy simple, un día le llame a Yuu a su oficina; este tomo el teléfono y lo volvió a colgar… o eso creyó; pues lo había hecho mal, supongo que con lo distraído que estaba escuchando como Lenalee gemía su nombre posiblemente debajo de él…

Aun así, a pesar de que ella me este engañando, me duele ser yo quien termine con esta relación… si ella quiere a Kanda que luche por el y de la iniciativa para el divorcio… total, ahora que conocí a "_**Moyashi-chan**_" tengo cosas mas interesantes que hacer que mantener una mentira… la verdad es que contando a Allen esta seria mi infidelidad numero 49…

_**.**_

_**Mi Extraño Número 49…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuara…**_

**(1): **jeje… no se, me pareció que seria divertido a hacer a Levastiám, la voz de la conciencia de Lavi ¿Ustedes que piensan?

**(2): **Levastiám… al igual que la autora_, por desgracia… no habla ingles_

Gomen ne!, se que esta pésimo… A todas las fans de Laven y Kiromi-san demo, ESTO SI ES UN LAVEN… lo juro por… ¡Por el Laven mismo! Yo amo esta pareja mas que a cualquier otra y si no me crees pásate tu por mi perfil para que veas en que lugar mantengo a raya el Yullen… en algún momento de mi vida lo odie tanto como tu pero… ¿Qué se le hace, no? Lamentablemente en cantidad el siempre gana por razones que me gustaría conocer +w+. . .

Otra cosa que me gustaria consultar con las lindas personas que me leen

Mini Encuestas:

1._ Diga el nombre de algun instrumento (exceptuando el organo) que de solo oirlo te cause escalosfrios

Nota: en este fic, Lavi ocupa el lugar de mi cantante favorito... y de hecho todo el fic esta inspirado en sus canciones

¡A que ninguna de ustedes adivina de quien se trata! XD !!!! (Tu no cuentas Riz-chan... a ti ya te lo dije)

ejem... si alguna de ustedes lo hace colocare en mi perfil una foto de Allen trasvestido con un vestido del que se hara mencion en el cap. 4... n_n

**.**

**Poli-chan…**


	4. Reflexionando Nuestros Errores

_**Capitulo 3. Reflexionando Nuestros Errores, según… nosotros…**_

* * *

4 de febrero de 2016/5:30pm - Con Deiysha y Allen (POV Allen)

- Deiyshaaa… vete a hacer tu trabajo, quiero dormiiiir… - es como la 24ta vez que le pido lo mismo. Demonios ¿porque hace esto…? _**EN VERDAD**_ tengo sueño - En serio, te prometo que esta vez no me voy a escapar - juro que va mas allá de mi comprensión saber como se le ocurre que me voy a escapar con el _**sedante**_ que el mismo me puso a cuestas y con Tykki posiblemente planeando mi _**SEGURO castigo por hablar mal de el a sus espaldas… y como si fuese poco... con Deiysha**_

En serio fui una estupida al creer que no cumpliría esa amenaza que me hizo de colocarme un micrófono… y había sido _**tan**_ obvio… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

**----------------- Flash Back -------------------------------------------------------------**

Hoy en la mañana/5:40 a.m. - Departamento de Tykki Mikk

_Salí de mi habitación para ir a la cocina para dejarle el desayuno a Tykki como todos los días. No es que quiera hacerlo, y por imposible que parezca, tampoco es porque Tykki me obligue._

_Es que desde que vivo aquí en Japón se me quedo la costumbre a hacer el desayuno de quien sea que comparta el mismo techo que yo: a los niños con quienes vivía en la casa abandonada de un parque, a Bakanda y su familia quienes me acogieron y me dieron un empleo, la linda Lenalee que de vez en cuando me invita a su casa y me obsequio la oportunidad de estudiar en uno de los mejores institutos de Tokio, a Deiysha mi mejor amigo… que ya hartos de vivir en la casa de Kanda juntamos nuestros ahorros y rentamos un pequeño departamento; y al final de la lista esta ahora Tykki quien me trajo a vivir a su casa un mes después de dar inicio a nuestro "noviazgo"_

_Bueno volviendo a lo que nos interesa, ya son las 6:00am y ya listo el desayuno de Tykki me dirijo a mi habitación a terminar de alistarme e irme o sino se me haría tarde… Tykki siempre se ofrece a llevarme pero prefiero mil veces levantarme de madrugada o llegar tarde a montarme en su auto… y no es que maneje mal, sino que me aterra que nunca llegue a mi destino, ustedes entienden ¿no?_

_Llego a mi habitación y al cerrar la puerta me doy cuenta de algo… las luces están apagadas y las cortinas cerradas logrando una oscuridad espeluznante… y siendo esto todo lo contrario a como deje mi habitación… pues es predecible la razón de mi miedo y el escalofrío que recorrió mi espalda hace un par de segundos _

_Con pasos precavidos me dirijo al interruptor para encender la luz… pero cuando estaba por tocarlo… "algo" me toma de la muñeca, girándome para que le diera la cara y poder darme un beso que me deja sin aire_

_-Tykki… - dije una vez que dejo mis labios tranquilos y comienza besar y lamerme el cuello desabotonándome la blusa del uniforme - Tykki, ahora no; tengo que ir al instituto… déjame… por favor… - comenzaba a sentirme nerviosa… _

_Tykki no parecía escucharme y sus manos se encontraban acariciando mis muslos por debajo de mi falda. Ya estaba pensando lo peor y temía que me fuese a violar o algo parecido… no ¡no! ¡NO! ¡Me había prometido que seria virgen hasta que nos casáramos!...pero… ¡con un demonio! ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? Hablamos de Tykki; Tykki el estafador, y lo peor después de 2 años de estar viviendo con el y 3 años de aprender de sus increíbles hazañas en los juegos de azar: yo de ilusa… le creí… _

_- Ahh... Ahhhmm… Tykki… - ¿Eso que salio de mis labios fue… un gemido? Esto va de mal en peor… ¿En que momento termino de sacarme la blusa?... ni se había molestado en quitarme del todo el sostén simplemente lo saco de mis brazos y lo dejo caer hasta mi cintura, comenzando a lamer y besar mi pechos- Tykki… ¡Tykki!... ahhgg… ¡Suéltame! ¡TYKKI! _

_._

_Por la cara que puso pude notar que… posiblemente ya había despertado a los vecinos…_

_._

_- ¿Sabes Tykki?, existen __**otras formas**__ de decir "__Buenos Días__"… deberías intentarlo, quizás podrías, no se… ¿__**Hablar**__? - dije irónicamente con cara de puchero a lo cual se rió dulcemente como pocas veces lo escucho… me recuerda cuando lo conocí y pude decir que "__**le quise**__". _

_Sonreí al recordar esos momentos… como me gustaría haber podido corresponder a Tykki desde el principio; cuando se lo proponía podía ser el ser mas adorable del mundo, el sueño de cualquiera… simplemente ¡El Novio Perfecto!... Pero, ¡eso si! __**Nunca NUNCA**__ le busquen el lado malo…o sino no la cuentan…_

_- Lo siento amor pero me he despertado de una horrible pesadilla que tuve en la que morías en un accidente de regreso a casa y me dio por entrar a tu cuarto para calmarme -comenzó a explicar como si fuese un niño de 8 años, que ridículo… -y luego pasaste de una forma tan excitante por la penumbra que perdí los estribos… ¿Podrías perdonarme? - dijo con una mirada tierna… sin embargo, los ojos de la experiencia me dicen que hay algo que no cuadra ni en esta imagen ni en esta bizarra situación…_

_- ¿Qué quieres, Tykki? - dije con voz de reproche…_

_-¿Yo?, solo tu felicidad mi vida - sonríe encantadoramente y esto solo confirma mis presentimientos… __**ALGO**__ quiere_

_Y después de quedarme viéndolo por unos minutos, se me prendió el foco. Me levante, y arregle mi sostén ante su atenta y curiosa mirada, enciendo la luz para luego tomar mi mochila y buscar…_

_**.**_

_**La entrada al recital del instituto en el cual participaría esta noche**_

_._

_¡No me miren así!...Si se la iba a dar… _

_._

_Solo que pensaba a hacerlo unos 15 minutos antes, a ver si así, (con suerte, MUCHA suerte)__ya tenía planes y no podía asistir…_

_._

_- Toma - y sin más se la entregue_

_-Oh Alice-chan ¿Vas a cantar en tu colegio? ¡Que Linda! - a veces me pregunto si realmente __**existe **__una persona mas endemoniadamente hipócrita que Tykki en todo este frondoso mundo. Se que el sabia que yo iba a cantar. Se por él mismo que odia que cante para otro que no sea el, odia que ese sea mi trabajo con Kanda. Y claro esto no es para menos, en el instituto esta Deiysha… y que cante para un público que incluya a Deiysha no le hace para nada algo de gracia _

_-Tykki, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que pedirte que __**NO**__ me llames por __**ese**__ nombre? - por otra parte, me molesta mas __**ese otro**__ asunto - Por favor, dime Allen… es fácil "A-llen" ¡hasta incluso es una sílaba menos…! _

_- Ay… mi amor… pero si te queda taaaaan bien, a final de cuentas, __**ESE es tu nombre:**__ "__**Alice**__" no ese feo "Allen" que te colocaron esos estupidos pensando que eras un chico_

_Si, de __alguna forma que me encantaría conocer__ Tykki se entero que mi verdadero nombre es "__**Alice Walker**__"; el nombre de "Allen" me lo colocaron Lenalee y Deiysha cuando era mas pequeña y por mi deplorable aspecto era difícil diferenciar si era un niño o una niña y también por ello BaKanda comenzó a decirme "Moyashi"… la cara de sorpresa que tuvieron al descubrirme como una chica un año después… no tiene precio…_

.

"_Y para todo lo demás… existe Master Card__"_

_._

_Bueno… la mañana prosiguió normal, como siempre Tykki se ofrecía a arreglarme el cabello pero tan solo deje que lo desenredara, el siempre quería hacerme peinados tiernos y que según el y __**muchos**__ para mi gusto dicen que me quedan de __**maravilla**__… pero a mi me gusta mi cabello tal y como esta cayendo sobre mis hombros y __**NADA**__ en este mundo me hará cambiar de parecer y punto…_

_._

_La escena que nos interesa a todos es la siguiente… (Disculpen, pero hacían falta muchas aclaraciones y si no las hacia yo creo que la autora jamás lo hará… _- a lo lejos se escucha un "HEY" de parte de la autora que esta en un rincón de la habitación plantando setas… porque las palabras de Allen… eran ciertas_) _

_._

_Ya estaba olvidando como siempre llevarme mi suéter -cosa que a Tykki le desagrada porque dice que sin el estoy desprotegida de las miradas pervertidas de mis compañeros (entiéndase, la mirada pervertida de __**Deiysha**__ para ser mas precisos)- y me desagrada a mi porque __**MI**__ salón de clases es un __**congelador**__ con ventanas, pizarra y pupitres de hielo incluidos… cortesía del demente de Komui que piensa que al ser albina, he de sentirme como en verano con ese frió del demonio… si tan solo supiera_

_Por alguna razón que también me encantaría conocer, le tengo __**fobia**__ los climas fríos y la nieve… y por ello estar en mi salón no se me hace para __**NADA**__ agradable, pero todo sea por pasar __**6 HORAS,**__ de las 24 que tiene un día, __**SIN tener que pensar en Tykki**__…_

_Tuve que forcejear un poco para que me soltara del abrazo de despedida que ya había durado demasiado tiempo como para pensar que me dejaría ir al instituto_

_Nótese mi momento de descuido: dejar que Tykki me abrazara, cosa que NUNCA hace (al menos no por las mañanas) y menos después de pelearnos acerca de si lo estoy o no lo estoy engañando con Deiysha…_

_Fue en ese momento que me coloco el __**adorable**__ micro-broche de mariposa en un punto ciego de mi cabeza para que no pudiese notarlo por mi misma_

**----------------- Fin de Flash Back -----------------------------------------------------------**

- Deiyshaaa… - no es que le de la razón a Tykki, pero si hay algo que se de Deiysha y que no me deja dormir tranquila, es que él SI es un pervertido… claro que no tanto como el desquiciado de Tykki pero ya con el encuentro que tuve con el esta mañana, mejor no tiento mi… _ya de por si maldita_… suerte…

En eso escucho con dificultad… que alguien esta llamando a la puerta… seguramente Lenalee para que Deiysha vaya a hacer su trabajo y yo pueda dormir… siii… ya se había tardado mucho...

_**Buenas Noches Mundo…**_

* * *

Mientras Tanto Cerca de la Habitación de Allen… (POV Lavi)

.

Bien Lavi, pensemos…

.

¿En que jodida puerta te dijo Lenalee que buscaras a ese ángel, DIGO, a Allen?

.

AHHGGG, estupido padre de Kanda y estupido Kanda ¿Por qué no le podían dar más vida a la casa…? Todo aquí es **TAN** deprimente y monótono que comienzo a entender las razones suicidas de la Moyashi… y mira que enamorarse de Yuu… pobre chiquilla…

Bueno esta es la ultima puerta que pienso tocar antes de darme por perdido y dirigirme a la biblioteca para pasar un buen rato leyendo (con tanta música ese panda no me da tiempo de culturizarme…)

.

¡Oh!... ¡Alguien esta abriendo la puerta!, ¡hay gente detrás de esa puerta!...

.

Y es… es….

.

- ¿Bookman-san? ¿Se le ofrece algo -cho? -

.

¡No me jodas! ¡Me rindo!... me perdí en la mansión que **yo mismo diseñe**, _que interesante, lo que hacen los años de ausencia_… ¿Seguro que Yuu no la remodelo para que se viera _ridículamente_ igual pero que a la vez sea diferente? Se supone que tengo que encontrar al chico que esta cuidando de Allen y me vengo a topar con esta chica… ojos y cabello color chocolate y con el traje normal de cualquier sirvienta que enmarcaba muy bien sus curvas y… ¿estaba sonrojada?... y esa mirada… no hay duda… _Strike_

_**.**_

_**"Lavi… eres la viva imagen de todo un **__**Casanova**__**:**_

_**¿¡QUE HACES QUE NO DICES NADA!? **_

_**¡REACCIONA! **_

_**¡SACALE PROBECHO!" **_

**_._**

- Pues bien, si hay algo con lo que me gustaría que me ayudara señorita - tenia toda la pinta de los 18 años así que mejor no le digo "pequeña" ya me ha pasado que se ofenden y sobretodo las de esa edad…

Solo porque tienen 18 creen que ya son "_Toda una mujer_" y toda esa basura; Torpes mocosassuperficiales… Juro que Mi Alice fue mas mujer a sus cortos _**13 años**_ de lo que serán todas ellas a los _**27**_… y no precisamente lo digo por razones estupidas como el sexo… No, de hecho nuestra primera vez fue dos años después en nuestra noche de bodas y después de ello mi existencia no dio lugar para una segunda oportunidad…

- Dígame y veré si le puedo ser de alguna utilidad o veré que otro lo haga…-cho - Dijo de manera que no se si pensar si su tono fue dulce o seductor… wow… en serio debí haberla enamorado o algo por el estilo…

- Bueno veras estoy buscando a la pequeña Allen, ¿Sabe usted donde la puedo encon…_**? **_-

.

* * *

En un rincón apartado del computador, Levastiám esta plantando setas junto a la autora… esta escena los perturbo mucho…. Quizás demasiado

* * *

.

OK… creo que encontré la persona que le roba el puesto de "Homicida de miradas por Excelencia" a Yuu… y es esta chica que aun no entiendo que dije para que reaccione así

-… Corríjame si me equivoco ¿Usted ha dicho #"_en donde puedo encontrar a __**Allen**_"? ¿Cierto _**-cho**_?

.

Oh por dios…

.

Creo he venido a embárrala con lo del Casanova, ya se lo que le pasa…:

_._

_Ella a dicho_ "_**-cho**_"

.

Maldición... ¡¡¡DIJO "_**-CHO**_"!!!

.

Eso sin lugar a dudas solo puede significar una cosa…

_**He abierto la caja de Pandora… **_de aquí en adelante todo ira_**de mal en peor**_, al parecer esa hermosa criatura es el detonador oficial de la mala suerte y estoy frente a una de sus principales _**victimas…**_

.

Y sin embargo ahora tiene un poco más de sentido todo esto…

- _**Chomesuke-san**_ – ella es un akuma… tenia años sin ver uno de ellos

.

Iba a salir corriendo de no ser porque su sonrisa forzada me perturba al punto de no poder mover ni un músculo.

Cielos… empiezo a sentir pena por ella. Se que dije que iba a matar a cualquiera que pudiese siquiera pensar en dañar a Allen, pero hay algo en esos pequeños tics de sus manos que me dicen que se siente frustrada, quizás por la popularidad de Moyashi... ha de ser muy duro ser la única en contra de "_**La Favorita**_"

_._

_Ahora que me fijo hay un vaso de vidrio en sus manos…_

.

-…- sale de la habitación de donde estaba y me da la espalda - Por favor Bookman-san, no se quede ahí observándome -cho, me pone nerviosa -cho - _que mentira_, si hace minutos se pudo decir que estaba coqueteando conmigo - Sígame y le llevare a la habitación de Walker-san -cho

.

Y así como me lo pidió la seguí… ¿_Hasta la puerta de al lado_?

_._

_La razón de ese vaso en sus manos y que estuviera justo al lado de la habitación que estaba buscando… no es una simple coincidencia _

_Típico... Aquel chico de cabellos castaños debe estar junto a Allen detrás de esta puerta…_

_A veces las mujeres pueden ser taaaaaan simples de leer..._

.

Se abre la puerta y puedo observar que no estoy equivocado, de ella sale el tal Deiysha con una sonrisa tonta que al vernos radicalmente cambia a un seño fruncido que compite con el de Panda cuando llego tarde para algún montaje musical o una grabación

- ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo? ¿Lavi-san? ¿_**Sachiko**_? - uy… ese tono de voz tan acido me dolió hasta a mi… me recuerda a cuando me reencontré con Alice en el Arca… y he de aclarar que a los segundos de hablarle de aquella forma tan horrible me arrepentí de hacerlo, mas no tuve oportunidad de nada pues ya me estaba enfrentando a otro Noah… _**Kamelott Road** _…

- El joven Lavi desea ver a Walker-san - dijo de una forma mecánica manteniendo siempre aquella sonrisa destrozada que me regalo hace un par de minutos… se me hiela la sangre de pensar en como podría llegar a afectar a mi Allen si este odio sigue creciendo de esta manera en como va… creo que… podría llegar a querer _**matarla**_ y eso me aterra

-…- decidí actuar en su defensa ya que el chico no parecía creerle ni una palabra - Lo que dice es cierto, Lenalee me ha enviado para que puedas volver a tu trabajo…

.

Bien… cuando escucho "Lenalee" creo que se lo pensó, pero como era de esperarse de un joven de su edad… _**"cualquier cosa es mejor que trabajar"**_ -_les habla la voz de la experiencia… Logre que se inventaran la licenciatura en Ociosidad para la rama inversa de La Psicología_- … creo que esto tomara un rato

.

.

.

Media hora de convencimiento más tarde

.

.

.

-Bien… ¡Se la encargo Lavi-san!

.

Tres

.

Dos

.

Uno…

_**.**_

_**Y…................................. ¡AL FIN SE FUE!**_

**_._**

- Muy bien… ¡Alle…! - ¿recuerdan lo que dije de que toda la casa se veía estupidamente igual a como la deje?... pues me equivoque

.

Frente a mi hay una habitación que podría decir que fue hecha por los mejores diseñadores de Nueva York específicamente para la persona mas encantadoramente sencilla del mundo… por absurdo que suene

.

Las paredes pintadas de un Azul-grisáceo con diseños en pequeños espirales enmarcando los bordes del techo y del suelo en color blanco para contrastar con el tono opaco y gélido de las paredes

Y… creo que para poder describirles lo que había dentro de la habitación tendré que ir de pared en pared casi haciendo un grafico, pero como no puedo, lo aremos en sentido de las agujas del reloj…

.

Pared 1.

A la derecha, casi al centro, hay un ventanal con balcón con una hermosa vista del jardín de la mansión, luego del marco tenia un borde con vitrales de distintas tonalidades de azules… desde el mas oscuro hasta el mas claro, y sus cortinas de un color beige pálido. Luego de este esta el cuadro de: _**¿Un As de Poker?**_

.

Pared 2.

En esta se encuentran la mayoría de los muebles de la habitación: en la esquina que la conecta con la Pared nº 1, se encuentra un escritorio hecho (según mi basta experiencia en casi todo, implicando también carpintería) en madera de Palo de Rosa; muy sencillo con tres gabinetes del lado derecho; al su lado la silla correspondiente al escritorio en donde estaban 2 cojines: uno blanco y otro del color de las paredes; sobre el escritorio se encontraban DOS Laptops del año, marca Apple (cosa que me extraña… cada una de esas cosas debe costar mas de lo que ella ha de ganar en tres años) muchos papeles y por lo que pude notar eran partituras ya que había una que se cayo al suelo

Un poco más al centro de la extensión de la misma pared estaba un ropero que hacia juego con el escritorio y las paredes en cuanto al tipo de madera y que también en los bordes tanto superiores como inferiores tenía diseños de espirales pintados en un color azul oscuro contrastando con la tonalidad clara de la madera

.

Pared 3.

Es donde me encuentro ahora al pasar por la puerta que se encuentra a derecha (ahora que lo pienso todo lo que digo esta ubicado a la derecha, pero es que, recuerden, estamos girando por la habitación acorde con el movimiento de un reloj…)

.

Bueno, a decir verdad esta pared, me deja muy confundido y a la vez maravillado:

En todo el centro se encuentra una _**enorme**_ repisa en forma de _**árbol**_ compuesta en su totalidad de CD´s de música de _casi_ todo tipo… y… Oh, por dios… a que no me creen que música compone desde las raíces -pasando por _**TODO**_ el tronco- hasta las ramas principales

.

NO, no es Chino y Nacho (1), ni Alesana, ni Linkin Park, ni Shakira, ni Madonna, ni la leyenda latina de Ricky Martín

_**.**_

_**Ni siquiera el difunto Michael Jackson**_ (2)

_**.**_

_**¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!!**_

_**.**_

_**¡¡¡¡SOY YOOOOO!!!!**_

_._

_¡¡¡¡Soy yo Soy yo Soy yo Soy yo Soy yo Soy yo Soy yo Soy yo Soy yo Soy yo Soy yo Soy yo Soy yo Soy yo Soy yo Soy yo Soy yo Soy yo Soy yo Soy yo Soy yo Soy yo Soy yo Soy yo Soy yo Soy yo Soy yo Soy yo Soy yo Soy yo Soy yo Soy yo Soy yo Soy yo Soy yo Soy yoooo!!!!_

_._

_¡¡He dicho!!_

* * *

_Disculpen las molestias. Por favor esperen_… -se oye una musiquita de cómo de fondo de ¿**Ascensor**? Si, ascensor…- _necesitamos que a Lavi se le baje la emoción o de lo contrario nos quedaremos sin narrador... puesto a que Allen esta durmiendo y la autora es primeriza así que no sabe como escribir un fic como es debido…_

* * *

_._

Bueno… jeje… perdón, creo que me deje llevar… … … _solo un poco_…

.

Como decía… luego del _**Árbol para escuchar (3)…**_

.

Del lado Izquierdo de la pared se encontraban lo que parecían ser unos cuadros apoyados en la pared y al lado de estos un caballete por como lo veo de muy buena calidad y también muy hermoso (posiblemente trabajado a mano), pero igualmente muy simple; junto a el una silla pequeña y una mesita en donde había un maletín café también muy fino y sobre este un pañuelo blanco perfectamente doblado…

_._

_Así que la niña es artista…_

_Esto podría servirme de algo…_

_._

Me acerque hasta la silla y me senté en ella a ver los cuadros… y cual es mi sorpresa al ver que…

.

Esos… esos cuadros… _**no podían ser de alguien que viviese en esta era**_…

.

Sentí que era Levastiám una vez más… (Si, desde "mi suicidio" me prometí a mi mismo que jamás volvería a ser igual, dando todo por unos humanos ingratos que siempre terminan matándote… ya no mas, pero…)

.

Esos cuadros eran de paisajes hermosos; y lo se porque esos eran los paisajes que vi cuando recorrí el mundo junto a Alice, curiosamente los que mas me gusta recordar y que en vida me dejaron maravillado. Se han de estar preguntando ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que dije en negritas? Sinceramente es muy obvio pero igual les aclarare

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aquellos paisajes dejaron de existir hace mucho más de un siglo…**_

**_._**

**_._**

¿Cómo es posible que estén aquí? ¿Los habrá imaginado? ¿Una casualidad talvez? No… igual que la casa de Yuu son ridículamente iguales... parecen fotografías, incluso superándolas… tienen una firma que bien claro dice "_Allen_", y con los instrumentos aquí no hay forma de negar que sean suyos… ¡Hasta incluso tienen la fecha de cuando los hizo!... hace unos dos y tres meses… pero… aun hay un cuadro que no he visto… el que esta sobre el caballete…

No me fije en el desde un principio por que estaba cubierto con una tela… asumo para que la pintura no se dañe a medio hacer por culpa de los rayos del sol. Si en verdad es así de buena, seria una lastima verlo antes de que lo terminase pero necesito que algo me diga que esto no es más que una broma de muy mal gusto por parte de los que allá arriba han de odiarme.

Lo cierto es que no creo en el destino, para mi las casualidades son una vaga mentira que te hace el subconsciente para que no reconozcas lo que es simplemente inevitable. Levanto el manto que cubre la obra de Moyashi y reitero: _**esto también era **__**inevitable…**_

.

Nunca falla…

.

Justo cuando deseo que algo ocurra con toda mi existencia… la vida me una patada en el trasero mientras me restriega en la cara que ese 'algo' no pasara…

.

En este ultimo cuadro estaba lo que para mi era lo mas hermoso que vi en vida (cónstese que digo en #_vida#_; aun mantengo lo que mencione en el prologo sobre Marte)… lo que culminaba mis aspiraciones de en aquel entonces…

* * *

_Una vez recorrido todo el mundo fui al lugar que mas me gusto, conmigo me lleve a Alice y allí se "suponía" viviríamos felices juntos criando a nuestros muchos hijos en una hermosa casa a las afueras del poblado. Amplio jardín al igual que una basta biblioteca adentro de la casa. En el segundo piso unas 3 o 4 habitaciones para los niños y otra para nosotros. Seria profesor en la escuela local… siempre dije que había nacido para estar con los niños y así lo haría hasta incluso después de que mis hijos crezcan y se vallan de casa. Posiblemente Alice lloraría mucho y tendría que consolarla, mas pronto se le pasaría y envejeceríamos tranquilamente… (Yo más rápido que ella claro)_

* * *

.

Ahí esta… la recuerdo perfectamente… esa imagen que juro solo vi una vez a pesar de ver muchas parecidas a lo largo del año que estuve viviendo allí junto a ella

**.**

**---------------Flash Back----------------------------------------------------------------**

_13 de Febrero de 1759 / 5:30pm - San Juan, Argentina_

_Aun se podían oír las campanadas de la iglesia y los festejos de las personas de todo el pueblo de Bella Vista. Todos celebraban la unión de una pareja que había llegado a ese lugar hace tan solo un mes…_

_Tiempo en el cual, el novio; un hombre de unos 34 años, con personalidad juguetona y muy apuesto con piel apiñonada cabellos negros y dos esmeraldas en lugar de ojos, que eran la perdición de las jóvenes mujeres de todas las familias; se había vuelto el profesor favorito de los niños. Y la novia de apenas 15 años tampoco se quedaba atrás; con una sedosa cabellera castaña, unos raros ojos color plata, una piel tan blanca como la nieve y una sonrisa encantadora que le daba la imagen de ser alguna princesa o algo parecido; siendo la tentación y envidia de los hombres y mujeres del pueblo… hacia de ayudante en una pequeña pastelería…_

_._

_._

_Ya muy alejados de todo aquello se encontraban los recién casados, sobre un caballo pardo. Obviamente el novio cabalgando, pero lo que si era extraño era que la chica iba sobre sus piernas con una expresión de miedo en el rostro mientras se aferraba todo lo que podía a su, ahora, consorte para no caerse y los ojos vendados con una cinta…Iban camino a donde estaba lo que según el pelinegro seria el mejor regalo de bodas del mundo… pero la castaña no estaba convencida del todo…_

_- Levastiám, ya deja esto, en serio no necesito que me des nada - el nerviosismo era mas que palpable en su voz, cosa que no hacia mas que entusiasmar al ya mencionado _

_- Jejeje, no señor mi vida, ya vas a ver como luego vas a pensar igual que yo_

_- ¿Piensas que me gustara?_

_- Sinceramente: No - ante los escalofríos que sentía tenia la pequeña entre sus brazos decidió aclararle con una sonrisa tan calida y llena de amor en la cara que era una pena que la pobre indecisa no pudiese verla para poder calmarse - Pienso que te vas a volver a enamorar _

_- No inventes - se rió ante aquello ¿En verdad le estaba diciendo que se volvería a enamorar cuando apenas se habían acabado de casar?_

_- Claro que no, solo te digo la verdad, Alice… ¡Pero que no te vea siéndome infiel con la casa porque a esa si…!_

_- ¿Dijiste "__casa__"? - OH… la ilusión con la que había dicho esa frase le lleno por completo al cuentista… ya poco le importaba que se le arruinara la sorpresa, pero no estaba de mas hacer juego sobre ello…_

_- Oye… no tiene chiste que te estés muriendo de miedo por estar vendada de los ojos si vas averiguando la sorpresa - dijo fingiendo enfado para hacerle gracia a la nena_

_- Tampoco tiene chiste que te molestes si no lo vas a negar - le contesto entre risas, ya hasta se le había olvidado que iba en un caballo sin poder ver que ocurría exactamente a su alrededor, solo él lograba esa sensación de paz en ella… por eso lo amaba tanto…_

_._

_Ante eso él solo pudo sonreír aun mas si es que eso era posible, estaba que desbordaba felicidad, todo lo que alguna vez soñó se estaba volviendo realidad…_

_._

_De pronto la castaña sintió que el caballo se detuvo. Iba a preguntar pero asumió que se debía cargar una cara de pánico puesto a que su esposo solo se rió y le respondió…_

_- Ya llegamos, Alice… ¡Y antes de que lo digas! No, todavía no te puedes quitar la cinta de los ojos… - dijo con aire victorioso el cual paso a ser una mirada de ternura al ver como la menor inflaba sus mejillas en forma de berrinche por seguir en aquella situación. Sabia que a ella no le gustaba perderse de nada, le aterraba hacerlo, pero era necesario para que todo saliese perfecto… llevaba un mes planeando este momento_

_Tomándola de la mano, poco a poco la fue encaminando hasta que dio con la reja y con la mano que llevaba libre tomo las llaves y la abrió. Con un gesto le indico que pasara y aun aferrada a el lo hizo_

_- L- Lev… Levastiám, ¿Ya puedo…-? - _

_- "Un poco mas miedosa y esta niña se gana el titulo de pánico compulsivo" - pensaba él - "Pero también es una de las cosas que mas amo de ella; siempre tan pacifica es como una invitación a que la proteja hasta con mi vida. _

.

"_Siempre metiéndose en problemas; desde los más absurdos como cuando la perdí de vista un momento en una tarde de invierno en Paris, me preocupe, ella había pasado toda la semana muy enferma y no quería ni pensar en que pudiese pasarle algo; Al final la encontré batallando contra un poste y le gritaba furiosa '¡Respóndeme Levastiám!' (Si, en un delirio a causa de fiebre… mi propia novia me ha confundido con un poste…). _

_Hasta llegar a los problemas que mas de una vez amenazaron con matarme de un infarto…_

_Todavía recuerdo cuando la encontré a punto de ser devorada por un oso, o cuando casi se cae por un precipicio, cuando la tuvieron secuestrada por __**una semana**__ y cuando AL FIN la encontramos (un yo completamente histérico y desesperado como nunca en mi vida, he de mencionar, en conjunto con unos amigos que habíamos hecho en aquella ciudad) y el secuestrador estaba por violarla luego de haber estado torturándola (__**OBVIAMENTE**__ le partí la cara a golpes a ese tipo… y lo hubiese matado de no ser porque para mi era mas importante el bienestar físico y emocional de Alice y no quería que después tuviese miedo de mi…) _

_Simplemente no me quiero imaginar que hubiese sucedido en todas esas ocasiones si no hubiera llegado en el momento preciso…"_

_._

_-__ Si, Alice. Ya puedes mirar…_

**---------------- Fin de Flash Back --------------------------------------------------------------**

Si… ese momento se grabo en mi memoria para nunca borrarse… primero la observo atónita, cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar…

.

Siempre tan tierna…

.

Recuerdo que en aquel momento mire al cielo y le pedí a Dios que me permitiese vivir… hasta el día en que Alice no me necesitara…

_**.**_

_**E irónicamente… 3 siglos después de aquello, me doy cuenta de que…**_

_**A su siempre extraña forma de hacer las cosas… **_

_**Me lo cumplió… .**_

.

Pero por extraño que les parezca ese pensamiento no me molesto… por que luego de mi arranque de ingenuidad, escuche que ella me llamaba, y entonces la vi…

.

De fondo el bosque que se extendía desde las rejas en adelante. Como imagen principal, La Casa, una estructura muy hermosa que era iluminada por los rayos del sol al atardecer; tenia no dos, sino 3 pisos y una terraza; las paredes pintadas de un azul tan pálido que de reojo parecía blanco y casi todas ellas estaban cubiertas en su totalidad por enredaderas; grandes ventanales y hasta incluso un vitral en el tercer piso; y también un jardín tan extenso como hermoso, con tantos rosales que creo que gracias a eso fue que comencé a repudiarlos. Y como el toque final de aquella obra de arte, a unos pasos de mi estaba ella, igualmente iluminada por los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde, se encontraba Mi Alice con su hermoso vestido de novia, parecía un ángel el cual me observaba con una mirada llena de sentimientos que se que yo le estaba devolviendo y me estaba regalando una enorme sonrisa con los brazos extendidos llamándome para que entrara junto con ella…

_**.**_

_**Si… solo ella faltaba para que esta imagen fuese perfecta…… **_

.

Con una mirada de nostalgia pintada en el rostro continuo con la descripción…

.

Pared 4.

La mas simple de todas… de hecho lo único que contiene es la cama la cual hace juego con el ropero… esta al final a la derecha y tiene la cabecera mirando hacia la pared 1

.

Bueno, una vez superado el asunto de la habitación… ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver como esta Moyashi-chan?

.

.

.

Recapitulemos…

.

Dije que iba a ver como se encontraba Moyashi-chan ¿No?

.

Si eso dije… hasta ahí vamos bien

.

El problema radica en que…

.

En lugar de una persona… juro que vi a un fantasma, o en su defecto, a su cadáver con tan solo media hora de fallecido…

.

Además que… a pesar de que se parecía mucho a ella… esa no era precisamente Allen…

.

Frente a mi tengo a la siguiente persona: Una joven chica de piel blanca casi como la nieve, su cabello (ojo con esto) _**también es blanco**_… lacio, corto y completamente blanco… tiene una extraña cicatriz sobre su ceja izquierda, en una graciosa pero a la vez aterradora forma de estrella invertida… que termina en una línea que pasa por su ojo hasta llegar a su mejilla…

.

Algo, no estoy muy seguro de que, pero algo me dice que la conozco de algún momento de mi vida, en alguna parte y por alguna razón el pensar eso hace que me sienta culpable… el ver esa cicatriz es como… como si… como si por mi cumpla esa cara tan linda esta en tan lamentable estado y hay que tomar en cuenta que es la primera vez que veo algo así…

.

Es muy extraño, por alguna razón tengo ganas de tocarla…

.

.

Esa cicatriz…

.

.

No se en que momento me acerque a ella pero sin duda alguna creo que fue el peor…

.

Estoy sobre ella… en una posición un tanto comprometedora en la que no había reparado hasta ahora… y todo hubiera estado bien, solo tenía que quitarme y ella nunca se enteraría de esa situación puesto a que no era conciente de lo que pasaba

.

Pero resulta y acontece que el "_**Hubiera**_" no existe

.

Porque la cruda y fría realidad es que…

_**.**_

_**Ella ya no esta durmiendo…**_

**_._**

**_._**

_**Continuara…**_

¿Qué le habra hecho Allen al pobre Lavi? …

Eso se los dejo a su linda imaginación… jujuju n///n

**(1):** A las que desprecien este grupo tanto como yo, les pido una ENORME disculpa**…** ¡No merezco su perdón…! (autora lloriquea estilo Miranda), pero aun así se los pido y les digo que no lo pude evitar puesto a que soy, o mejor dicho, fui una estudiante de NSL II (Nuestra Señora de Lourdes II), para las fans y para quien no lo sepa, el colegio donde alguna vez estudio Nacho

**(2)**: No es que yo escuche todos esos grupos, dije al azar, variando el género, los que se me pasaron por mi mente gocha, retorcida e ignorante… nuevamente me disculpo… Lo se, mi cultura tanto musical como general da asco… y les pido misericordia por adelantado pues pretendo incluir SongFic… ya veremos como me va con eso…

**(4) **A los que sean de aquí o les halla dado por visitar mi "Linda Ciudad", nótese el sarcasmo en AMBAS palabras, (Puerto La Cruz, edo. Anzoátegui - Venezuela) creo que entendieron el chiste…

A los que no pues les explico, tengo… como decirlo, un tipo ridículamente estupido (valga la redundancia) de trauma (casi como el de Allen con Cross) con un edificio de diseño extraño que se llama "_**El Árbol Para Vivir**_". Y después ocurre que me inspire con unos diseños de muebles que veía mi prima en la computadora y cuando pensé en un nombre para el me acorde de esa _**"Cosa"**_ que se hace pasar por _**"Edificio"**_….

Y muchisimas gracias a todas aquellas que se han detenido un momento a dejarme un rew…. No tienen idea de lo feliz que me hacen con ellos…

Lo de la apuesta va en serio… creanme que no se arrepentiran… solo tienen que dejarme el nombre del artista que les paresca en un lindo rew

Hablando de eso ¿Rews?... ¿Meresco alguno? owo ¿?

**Poli-chan…**


	5. Robo de una Simple Muñeca

Holisss! ¡Ni sueñen que se han librado de mí! ¡Que no hubiese actualizado este fic en los últimos 8 meses no quiere decir que haya dejado de pensar en su continuación un solo día! ¡Lo juro! *0*

Levastiam: Poli, que te he dicho de la blasfemia y de cosas como jurar en vano?

Que lo haga sin que tú te des cuenta… ¿¡Pero como no lo vas a hacer si eso es precisamente lo que es este fic! Además que no estoy sola en esto… tuviste TOOOOODOOO el prologo para tus 15 min. de planes de golpes de estado, de revelarte a la iglesia, asesinato, falsificación de identidad, etc etc etc ¡Puede que seas un ángel pero no creo que sea el mas puro como para venirme a sermonear acerca de mis excusa…- RAZONES! Si! Razones para demorarme tanto… n/nU

.

Lev: ¬,¬

.

* * *

**_Capitulo 4. Robo de una Simple Muñeca_**

**_

* * *

_**

**4 de febrero del 2016/8:00pm – a unos metros de la entrada del Instituto La Orden Oscura (POV Allen)**

.

¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esta humillación?

.

Lo se, lo se… serle infiel a mi novio. Si, aunque sea de pensamiento, sigue siendo infidelidad… pero al menos se debería tomar en cuenta que no estoy con el por voluntad, así que es normal que quiera a otra persona… entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Dios se empeña tanto en arrebatarme las pocas cosas por las que logro de sonreír? ¿Por qué soy la única que parece incapaz de luchar por las cosas que quiere? ¿POR QUE TENGO QUE VIVIR SUFRIENDO?

Se que Tykki se esta conteniendo para no reírse de mi… a pesar de que este separado de mi por unos escasos 15 centímetros, por que es obvio que estando de noche y tan rodeada de gente (_Entiéndase rodeada de gente "mala" que me quiera hacer la caridad de llevarme muy MUY lejos de el_) no permitirá que me aleje mas de eso. Puedo sentir los ligeros temblores y la tensión que le produce estar reteniendo sus impulsos de echarse a reír ante el profundo dolor que estos momentos reside en mi corazón y la frustración siento al saber que mientras Tykki este a mi lado no voy a poder hacer nada por impedir que mis ojos sigan viendo a través de las lagrimas lo que esta a tan solo unos pasos de mi…

Ahí, justo frente a mi e ignorantes de mi presencia, estaban Kanda y Lenalee en lo que aparentaba ser un tierno abrazo de consuelo… Lenalee era un mar de lagrimas andante y Kanda tan solo podía observarla con una mirada que yo creía que era imposible que se reflejara en sus ojos… tan llena de sentimientos, entre ellos, un mínimo de sufrimiento, la mitad de comprensión y lo que restaba era un profundo amor… un amor que iba dirigido única y exclusivamente a mi supuesta "_Hermana_"… ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes?

- . . . . . -

Volvieron a besarse… es como la tercera vez que lo hacen desde que estoy aquí… y de nuevo…

.

Juro que en toda mi vida me había sentido más invisible e insignificante como ahora. Bueno, debería ser obvio, ellos están en su propio mundo en estos momentos; seguramente las lágrimas de Lenalee se deben a que ya alguien (probablemente Deiysha) le ha avisado que no me encuentro en la mansión…

.

Se preguntaran: ¿Por qué llora por algo tan insignificante como que no este en el lugar en donde ella me dejo, como si se tratara de algún preciado objeto? No es que Lenalee me trate como a un objeto ni nada por el estilo, a pesar de las apariencias, ella no es así. Me hago ver como un objeto a mi misma porque es justamente como a una cosa pequeña, irrelevante e inanimada; quizás una vieja y sucia muñeca; sin permiso, un hombre se ha acercado a la repisa empolvada de mentiras en la que me encuentro, me ha tomado de mi lugar entre las pertenencias de mis dueños con el propósito de hacerme ver que estos han crecido, se tienen el uno al otro y que ya no me necesitan. Ante mi profunda tristeza, en lugar de apiadarse, este hombre sonríe y me promete un futuro mejor en el que no seré olvidada en una repisa nunca mas. Lo que ese hombre no entiende es que no soy más que eso, una simple muñeca que no esta dispuesta a que otro que no sea alguno de sus dueños juegue con ella. No lo entiende, mejor dicho: No quiere entenderlo. Se acerca la hora de partir. Me toma de nuevo en sus manos y empieza con su monologo de lo entretenido que serán nuestros próximos días de juego, no tengo idea de que me ve que le parezco tan divertida. Siento como algo dentro de mi se desgarra mientras aquel hombre finge que yo le escucho; probablemente sea el suave relleno de felpa que tengo, ya que no poseo nada mas que eso por debajo de la tela a la que hago llamar piel; pues como ya lo he dicho antes soy una muñeca, un mero objeto. Y un objeto jamás podrá decidir que va a ser de el en un futuro: si será útil, si será fácilmente desechable, si será recordado, si será reciclable, si será querido o tan siquiera apreciado por su dueño, si lo llegan a botar, si lo pierden, si lo venden… un objeto no puede opinar, no puede replicar, adelantar, postergar o eliminar la posibilidad de que algo así le suceda

Mucho menos una simple muñeca puede detener a un ladrón. No esperen, aquel hombre era mucho más que eso, ese hombre era un monstruo, solo eso podía ser. Uno que sin dudarlo una vez, me robo a mí, robo a una triste muñeca la cual aparentemente no tenía futuro. No conforme a eso no solo se apropio de mí ser, sino que también se encargo de arrebatarme todos mis sueños y esperanzas ¡A MI! a una pobre muñeca que no tiene a nadie mas que a si misma, alguien que tan siquiera note su ausencia y que sienta su pérdida, no tenía nada. Y aun así ese ser insistía en ser el verdugo de las nulas esperanzas de mi cuerpo sin ápices de vida… ¿Qué clase de monstruo hace eso?... evidentemente el que tengo frente a mi

.

¿Cómo fue que llegue a este miserable momento?

.

Ahh… si, ya recuerdo, gracias a Sachiko-san. Creo que empiezo a entender porque deiysha la aborrece tanto, y yo que ya desconfianza y cierto rencor le tenía. Pero parece que me equivoque al juzgarla como simplemente una chica envidiosa e insoportable; CREI entenderla un poco pues ambas éramos olímpicamente ignoradas y hasta repudiadas por aquel al que amábamos… pero ahora me di cuenta de que ella tan solo ve por si misma y que realmente anhela el día en que pueda ver mi nombre en la lapida de algún viejo y olvidado cementerio...

**- Flash Back -**

Hace una hora/ 7:00pm – Habitación de Allen en la mansión Kanda

_._

_Oh Dios, estoy en problemas. En muchos MUCHOS problemas y muy graves. Mira que dejar inconsciente a un invitado de BaKanda, y mas encima a Lavi-san ¡A Bookman-sama! Aun no consigo comprender como es que ese amargado parece tener una buena relación amistosa con el ¿¡HE DICHO AMISTOSA! ¿El imbecil de BaKanda es capaz de hacer amigos? ¿Desde cuando? Bueno, parece ser que si pones esfuerzo suficiente de tu parte puedes autoproclamarte su "Amigo". Si, no hay duda de ello. Toda esa dizque relación que tienen es por Lavi-san. ¡Ahhhh! ¿¡En que demonios estoy pensando! ¡Noquee a Bookman-sama! ¡Yo…-!_

_._

_._

_Ahora que lo pienso ¿Hace cuanto que estoy divagando aquí? ¡Y junto a Bookman-sama!... es mi idolo y todo pero, pero… ¡Por Dios si ya son las siete! ¡Mi presentación comienza en 20 minutos! ¡Cross-sensei me matara! O aun peor ¡ME HARA PAGAR SUS DEUDAS OTRA VEZ! ¡NOOOO!_

_._

_._

_¡... ... ...! ¿Es eso un violín? ¿Y esa melodía no es…?_

_Por Favor díganme que esto no esta pasando..._

_._

_

* * *

_

Habitación de música de la mansión Kanda

.

_- ¿¡Que rayos haces aquí! – pregunte totalmente histérica a el hombre que tocaba el violín como si realmente no hubiese un mañana. Como lo odio. ¿¡Y por que tiene que tocar justamente ESA melodía! ¡Seguro lo hace apropósito! ¡Sabe que odio esa canción!... después de todo, la escribí para el… le queda como anillo al dedo: es atrayente, un tanto infantil y sin lugar a dudas retorcida hasta la última de sus horribles notas... La odio. Y sé que es porque la odio que la esta tocando en este momento_

_-¿Qué, que hago aquí? – me respondió alegremente con otra pregunta dejando a un lado el instrumento para acercárseme – Pero mi amor, si eres tu quien no deberías estar aquí ¿No se supone que a estas horas ya deberías estar en camino al instituto para tu presentación? Por no decir que ya deberías estar ahí…_

_-Lo estaría con gusto, Tykki, pero por razones ajenas a mi persona me he pasado de la hora y no encuentro mi vestido. Pensé que podría estar aquí… ¿Lo has visto?_

_-¿Te refieres a este? – esa voz…_

_._

_Y ahí estaba, justo frente a mí…_

_._

**_Ese Vestido…_**

_Aquel que Mana, mi padre adoptivo, había diseñado especialmente para mi hace casi 8 años… dijo que seria el que usaría cuando bailase con el en mi decimosexto cumpleaños…_

_Si tan solo Dios le hubiese permitido existir hasta esa maravillosa fecha que aun no ha llegado…_

_Consistía en una falda con armador que me llegaba justo por encima de las rodillas de color azul grisáceo; el torso sencillo y blanco, adornado únicamente por una cruz de esmeralda pura en el pecho con un escote muy leve, ya que ni a el ni a mi nos agradaba la idea de estar exhibiéndome; de los hombros caían pequeños picos que terminaban en una graciosas esferas de oro, mangas en extremo holgadas y de una tela azul eléctrico un poco trasparentoza que se cerraba en las muñecas con el mismo detalle de los hombros…_

_Y en conjunto a el irían una pequeñas botas de color gris a la altura de la pantorrilla, en mis manos unos guantes negros; un listón rojo atado a mi cuello contrastando con todo el traje y mi piel albina; y como toque de gracia en mi cabello habría una pequeña corona que al igual que en los detalles del vestido, también era de oro, y de paso tenia incrustados pequeños trozos de zafiros…_

_Un tesoro que para mis que un obsequio de cumpleaños, mucho mas que un recuerdo. Ese Vestido fue por lo ultimo que vi a Mana sonreír. El tenía una sonrisa tan triste en aquel momento. Lloraba representa mucho may constantemente me pedía que lo perdonara por alguna razón que no alcance a comprender. Entonces comenzó a hablarme de un "regalo" que tenía planeado desde hace mucho para mí, en sus manos tenia el boceto de dicho Vestido y una vez lo dejo en mis pequeñas manos me dijo:_

**_"Con esto serás reconocida como la princesa mas bella de entre todos mis queridos bufones"_**

_Luego de eso tan solo ensancho su sonrisa y cerro sus ojos… para no volverlos a abrir nunca más…_

_._

_Lenalee había movido mar, cielo y tierra por que el recuerdo de aquel trozo de papel, ya un tanto difuso en mi memoria, se volviese una realidad… retratistas de pinturas habladas, sastres y diseñadores en conjunto consiguieron unir las piezas de ese rompecabezas dentro de mi mente…_

_._

_Ese que con forma de un vestido que estaba siendo usado en estos momentos por una persona con la cual no desearía haberme topado en este momento…_

_- Sa-Sachiko-san… - y no fue sino hasta ese momento que lo comprendí - … ie… - me voltee con el terror inundando mis ojos, a ver a ese hombre que se hacia llamar así mismo como mi "Prometido" buscando algún indicio, alguna expresión burlesca, **algo **que me dijera que mis pensamientos estaban equivocados; algo que me dijera que solo estaba jugando conmigo… y al no encontrarlo, comencé a dar leves pasos hacia atrás a medida que él se me acercaba más y más hasta alcanzarme – No Tykki, por favor… Tykki tu no…_

_- ¿No puedo hacerte esto? ¡Claro que puedo y precisamente eso hago! – me interrumpió mientras bruscamente me tomaba de la cintura y la muñeca – Quiero que te quede claro a quien perteneces… y si estas aquí con esta gentuza - ¿Ha llamado al señor Kanda "**Gentuza**"? ¿¡"**Gentuza**" dijo! – es solamente porque he querido darte ese gusto para que no estés llorando por verlos – ¿Darme un gusto? ¿Tykki es capaz de algo así? – Pero no esta vez…_

_Y sin previo aviso, aun cuando trate de zafarme, me beso…_

_Trate de alejarme, pero a respuesta solo conseguí que la mano que apresaba mi muñeca fuese a parar a mi nuca, profundizando aun mas el beso… y yo, pues solo podía llorar de impotencia. No había de otra… ¿Oponérsele? Soy ingenua y mucho, lo admito; pero no al punto de pensar en que podría librarme de esta y menos cuando lo mas seguro es que si Tykki tenia en su poder el apoyo de personas como Chomesuke lo mas seguro es que hubiese alguno que otro de sus subordinados infiltrados en la mansión, o incluso mas de los que podría imaginarme… claro, probablemente solo el tiempo que le tome llevarme consigo..._

_¿Y si tomaba rehenes?... creo que ya me estoy volviendo paranoica pero bueno, es de Tykki de quien hablamos, y con Tykki uno puede dar por verdadera aquella frase que dice "**Piensa mal y acertaras**"… créanme, ya a estas alturas no me sorprenden las cosas que es capaz de hacer con tal de imponerme a su voluntad_

_._

_Lavi-san…_

_._

_Me había olvidado por completo de que estaba aquí… el resto de la servidumbre podría cuidar de el… sin embargo, con Tykki aquí, no estoy tan segura de que estén bien - "Voy a tener que sacrificarme…"- pensé, pero aun así… eso no me quito el asco que siento en este momento, así que decido soltarme y retroceder un poco para recuperar el aire por el que tanto clamaban mis pulmones… y ¿Por qué no? También quitarme la, ya inservible, peluca de rizos negros que utilizaba para esconderme de el entre los empleados de Kanda…_

_Claro, sacrificarme no quiere decir que con eso también tenga que sacrificar los esfuerzos de Lenalee por alegrarme un poco la vida al hacer realidad el sueño de ese precioso vestido que trae puesto Chomesuke-san_

_- Esta bien Tykki. Iré contigo, pero antes de eso quisiera…-_

_- Oh mírate, ¿Realmente crees que estas en posición como para exigir algo mas? – y hablando de la reina de Iglaterra (1), la burla en su rostro es de la misma intensidad que la exclamación con la que me interrumpió… pero no puedo sentirme mal por eso, después de todo, yo también la odio – No eres mas que una mald… -_

_- Sachiko… - Gracias Tykki, siempre tan oportuno. La expresión de "Cho-chan" NO TIENE comparación alguna. Bueno, tampoco es cosa de todos los días que un hombre le dirija precisamente a ella una mirada tan llena de enojo y de asco de tan solo pronunciar su nombre. Pero como había mencionado anteriormente, es de Tykki de quien estamos hablando, lo mas probable es que este acto de "protección" se trate de otro de sus delirios de que le pertenezco y que por lo tanto él, y solo él, es el único tiene el derecho de ofenderme, agredirme, amenazarme, etc…_

_- Usted perdone, Tykki-sama - ¿Ha dicho "Usted perdone"? jajajajaja ¿Tan amedrentada la tiene ya?... y ahora que la veo… que bueno que las miradas no matan, de lo contrario, estoy segura de que Tykki me perseguirá hasta el infierno mismo si es necesario para castigarme muy MUY dolorosamente por dejarlo viudo antes de casarnos siquiera…_

_- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Dijo dirigiéndose ahora a mi persona mientras que intento sostenerle la mirada con la mayor cantidad de determinación que pueda hacer reflejarse en mis ojos_

_- Mi vestido y las vidas de todos en la mansión completamente intactos – la inexpresividad en mi rostro me desconcierta hasta a mi misma, pero esto es absolutamente necesario si pretendo que Tykki tome mi palabra en serio. No puedo dejarle ver mi angustia y mi desesperación por saber lo que pasaría conmigo y lo que pasaría con aquellos que lo presenciaran…_

_- Suena razonable, la verdad no veo porque no deba. Y por ser tan cooperativa no te costara… al menos no mucho –_

_Bien, hay que admitir que ya esto me lo imaginaba, en muy pocas ocasiones (Por no decir NUNCA) he logrado que Tykki acceda, con o sin condiciones, de buenas a primeras… pero hay algo que me dice que lo que esta planeando es mucho mas de lo que me pueda estar pasando por la mente en este momento…_

_- ¿Y se puede saber que es exactamente lo que quieres de mi? -_

_- Cuando lleguemos a casa lo sabrás – y ahí esta… ESA sonrisa… esa que me hace temblar de terror con tan solo pensar en ella… ¡que terror! ¡PANICO! De esa sonrisa jamás, y recalco lo dicho, **JAMÁS** salen cosas buenas… todo lo contrario… cuando la vi por primera vez, fue hace un mes… estábamos cenando, de repente comenzó a sonreír de esa forma tan espeluznante y al instante, de la nada, caí inconsciente al suelo. Para cuando desperté, sentí un inmenso dolor en mi mano izquierda(2) el cual me hizo comenzar a gritar mientras gruesas lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, hasta que con mucho esfuerzo puede levantarla y contemplar por mi misma, y para mi horror, que en mi dedo anular había un anillo de compromiso el cual no me podía quitar pues a sus costados, pintados del mismo color del oro, casi imperceptibles de no ser por el dolor que me proporcionaban… un par de pequeños tornillos que traspasaban el grueso del anillo hasta llegar a mi dedo, desgarrando su carne y quedando firmemente enterrados en ella…_

_Desde entonces le ruego a Dios todos los días por no volver a ver esa sonrisa…_

_¿Qué querrá de mí ahora? Supongo que tendré que cargar con esta angustia hasta llegar a nuestro su departamento…_

_._

_¡ESPEREN!_

_._

_¿No estará pensando en…?_

_._

_Debo cargarme una expresión terrible y un muy fuerte sonrojo por que se esta riendo de mi a carcajadas mientras que, para mi alivio, hace un gesto de negación con su mano…_

_- No es lo que estas pensando, pequeña pervertida. Descuida que no pienso obligarte a terminar lo de esta mañana. Te hice una promesa ¿Recuerdas?... puede que mi palabra no valga nada para ti ahora, pero deberás aprender a confiar un poco mas en tu futuro esposo o de lo contrario nos podría ir mal… ¿No te parece?… tan solo espera y veras…_

_._

**- Fin de Flash Back -**

.

Bueno, pues a partir de ahora, el sentimiento es mutuo, Akuma-san… (3)

.

.

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo/ 8:00pm – Habitación de Allen en la mansión Kanda (POV Lavi)**

**.**

- ZZZ… - ….

**.**

**"Kirameita sekai to iki oku wa Miageta sora yume wo yobi okosu"**

**_- _**Cinco minutos mas panda…**_-_**

**"Hateshinai yoru ni deau keshiki wa Sugita hibi no kotae mo miezu"**

_Mi cabeza, me duele…_

**"Konnani mo tooku hanaretetemo Terasu hikari kimi ni tadoritsuku"**

¡AHHH! ¡Que se joda ese viejo si cree que me voy a levantar solo por que este cantand…-!

¿De aquí a cuando el panda canta una nota?

¡… … …!

¡Kuso! ¡Es mi celular!

**"Kiseki wo kanau hazu"**

- ¿Diga?- a veces me sorprende lo extenso que puede llegar a ser mi vocabulario cuando me estoy despertando… claro, esto es mas que nada culpa de ese panda con insomnio y sobredosis de cafeína en la sangre que se hace llamar "Mi Representante". Ni siquiera he abierto los ojos cuando ya me tiene con un teléfono en la oreja, un micrófono al frente y unas 6 partituras en las manos… a 5 minutos para llegar a una conferencia de prensa…

-**_Lavi. Lavi, es Lenalee ¿Dónde estas que no me contestabas? – _**_Si tan solo yo lo supiera_

**_- _**No lo se, Lenalee. Tal vez si me dejaras abrir los ojos podría decirte en donde estoy**_… –_**

**_- ¿¡Y se puede saber que demonios haces dormido! ¡En mi vida he conocido a una persona mas hiperactiva que tu y justo hoy me sales con esto! ¿¡Como puedes estar dormido justo en este momento! ¡EXPLICAMELO, LAVI! –_**

- Ya Lenalee, ¿Dónde esta el incendio que estas tan alterada? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? ¿Acaso tu amante se murió? - Es la segunda vez en el día que la escucho tan histérica…

Esperen… ¿Aun es de día? ¿Cuánto fue que dormí exactamente?...

Dirijo mi mirada al ventanal, donde me doy cuenta de que es de Noche. El As de Poker a su lado en la pared y su blanco fondo como queriéndome decir algo… algo blanco…

.

_Cabellos Blancos, para ser más específicos…_

.

¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Por qué estaba en la habitación de Allen?... y aun mucho mas importante… ¿¡COMO DIABLOS SE ATREVE A GOLPEARME! ¿¡ACASO NO SABE QUIEN SOY!

.

Aun que ahora que lo pienso, era muy hermosa. Y en la fracción de segundo en la que estuve consiente mientras miraba sus ojos aun entrecerrados por el cansancio pude apreciar que su mirada estaba vacía, sin brillo ni esperanza alguna…

.

La misma mirada que tenía Allen antes de caer inconsciente en mis brazos…

.

Porque ambas poseían los mismos ojos

.

Esos hermosos ojos grises con pequeños matices azules e incluso plateados que solo trasmiten monotonía, tristeza, falsas esperanzas y desolación…

.

Justo como los ojos de una muñeca… _bella en apariencia y vacía en el interior_

.

- **_Lavi, no estoy para bromas ni mucho menos como para aguantar que te quedes vagando en tu atrofiada mente justo ahora, se útil y dime algo, ¿Esta Allen contigo? _**-

- Pues no… cuando me enviaste a cuidarla en su cama había una chica de cabello blanco que apenas mi vio me golpeo y vine a despertar de la inconciencia justo ahora para que me grites… _no es que te este reprendiendo ni nada, pero…_ – nótese mi sarcasmo - ¿¡Podrías dejar de tratarme como a un imbecil y decirme que pasa!

No me gusta gritarle, pero ella sabe que esas son las consecuencias de interrumpir el curso de mis pensamientos… además de que esta situación de incertidumbre me a estado fastidiando desde esta tard…

Por favor, díganme que lo que estoy escuchando no son sus sollozos…

.

¡Si lo son! ¡Hice llorar a Lenalee!... voy a morir… ¡Cuando el demente de Komui lo sepa, quien sabe que clase de tortura china me hace! ¡Y con la ayuda de su amante homicida (_Léase: Yuu-chan_)!… pueden darme por muerto…

.

- Por favor Lenalee, no llores. Realmente no quise… -

- **_Tú eres el que no entiende Lavi. Allen esta desaparecida, el único lugar en el que nadie había buscado es en su habitación donde estas encerrado. No la han visto en ninguna parte y te juro que estoy al borde del colapso… necesitamos saber en donde esta… ¡YO NECESITO SABER EN DONDE ESTA! –_**

.

Allen… ¿Desaparecida?

Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Desde hace cuanto esta así?

.

- Mira Lena… -

- **_No. Tu escucha Bakka Usagi, quédate en donde estas y busca al idiota de esta tarde, Deiysha. Nosotros estamos en camino hacia allá…_** -

- ¡Espera Yuu…!-

.

.

Me colgó…

.

.

* * *

(Va pasando por la calle escuchando "Face Down" a todo volumen en su mp3 y con los ojos cerrados, ignorando olimpicamente las miradas furiosas de los lectores que la rodean… acechándola)

.

**_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_**

**_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_**

**_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_**

**_As your lies crumbl_**-!

.

(Se atraganta con su propia saliva enun intento fallido de llegarle al ritmo de la canción y sus "Depredadores" la observan con pena ajena más una gotita en sus cabezas "_Como que no hacemos falta. Total, ella solita se mato… WIII~~". _Sin embargo aun morada y sin casi nada de aire en sus pulmones se levanta del suelo pues tiene algo… una microscópica, pero existente neurona encargada de su sentido de la responsabilidad que le impide morir antes de las aclaraciones…)

(1) Lo de la Reina de Inglaterra es algo así como el femenino de la frase "Y hablando del Rey de Roma"… creo que es muy conocida como para explicar mas de eso

(2) Se que en el Capi 2 puse que el anillo de compromiso de Allen estaba en su mano derecha, e incluso conozco a gente que realmente lo usa de esa manera. Pero estuve investigando un poco y me di un sape mental cuando supe que en Europa es una costumbre que sea en la mano izquierda… y como Tykki es portugués y Allen inglesa… decidí arreglarlo…

Otra cosita que me falto por aclarar fue la canción que Tykki tocaba en el Flash Back… ¡Pero no se me ocurría ninguna!... a lo mucho el opening de Noir "Kopperia no Hitsuhi"… pero si se les ocurre una mejor que esa pueden cambiarla por la que ustedes quieran…

.

Ahora, los agradecimientos…! **Riz-chan**: Mil gracias por todo, de hecho de no ser por ti este fic no existiría… al menos no aquí en fanfiction… seguiría rondando en alguna parte de mi mente como que el cielo es azul hasta el final de mis días… **Lhitium/Chrisal :** amo tus rew… creo que hasta ahora tu eres quien tiene la idea mas acertada de lo que ocurrirá en el fic y no de hecho Allen no es la misma Alice del prologo, pero si te explico, te spoileo y creo que tu no quieres eso… comparto tus gustos por la alocada personalidad de Lavi y del cambio de genero (aunque yo nunca he leído un fic con Lavi de chica… pero eso me da la idea para un fic Lavanda/Lucky que se me ocurrió ayer). Y si, me gusta torturar a Allen a costa de Tykki como te debista haber dado cuenta con este capi. Ahhh! Y me alegra que te guste mi pequeño engendro… digo! Levastiám! n_n **Deskdraik ****:** Kiromi-san, gomen ne… tu siempre eres la primera en revisar los Lavens, y a pesar de todo como lo prometido es deuda… te prometo que a partir de ahora el Yullen quedara solo en los momentos de sufrimiento de Allen; pero no te preocupes por ella, ya nuestro usagi bonito aparecerá en escena para alegrarla y por supuesto enamorarla por completo… n/n


End file.
